Goodbye Houston, Hello La Push
by MNJenkins
Summary: Carrie goes to live with her half-brother in La Push. She meets Paul and sparks fly, but why is he nervous around her brother. Plus a friend from home comes by and new surprises and chaos happens. How will the wolves react to this? PaulxOc & EmbryxOC
1. Introductions

Hi guys. Here is a new story. It's PaulxOC and slight EmbryxOC. Well here is the first chapter. If i get atl east five reviews i will contiure with it. I do not own Twilight only my OCS.

* * *

Goodbye Houston, Hello La Push

Hello people! My name is Carrie Walker. I used to live in Houston, Texas, but after my mom died I am going to live with my half brother. I never even knew I had a half-brother until my good for nothing father told me he didn't want me to live with him, but his son who he had with someone else.

You see my dad left my mom and me when I was six. He left after we found out she had cancer. I was so mad when he left us for some blonde bimbo. My mom even asked him to take care of me when she was on her freaking death bed, but no. He said he moved on from _that_ part of his life and had a new family. I was so pissed when he told her that. So I called his new wife, who wasn't the same lady he left us for, and told her he had two kids with two different women and probably had more kids than that. You don't want to mess with me when I'm pissed, even though I'm shorter than most people I can be the worst person to have against you.

Well I have to live with my brother and his wife since I'm seventeen and not legally an adult. So I'm leaving Houston to go to La Push, Washington to live with my brother Sam Uley. I'll be a senior this year so I may leave La Push depending on how much I like it there.

I got off the plane and headed into Seattle's terminal. I grabbed my bags and stood outside. I felt like and idiot standing there. I have no idea what Sam looks like. I only know my mom lawyer sent a picture of me so he knows what I look like, but I don't know what he looks like. I stood there for almost ten minutes when it started to rain. I let out a sigh and turned around to go back inside.

"Hey, Carrie. Carrie wait", said a voice. I turned and saw a lady with three scars on her face and arm, along with a huge guy with black hair coming towards me.

"You must be Sam and Emily", I said while smiling. Sam smiled at me while Emily pulled me into a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes", I said while laughing. We went to Sam's truck and headed to La Push.

"So Carrie how were things in Houston?" asked Emily trying to start a conversation.

"Well it was sunny", I said while looking outside at the rain.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it", said Sam.

"Oh I like the rain. It never rained much in Houston", I said. It was quiet for awhile.

"Um Carrie do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Emily.

"Of course not", I said Even though I barely know her, she was already like a sister/mother figure to me.

"Why did your lawyer send you to live with us. I mean I'm happy you are, is it that your mother is having a hard time right now", she asked. I clenched my fist trying to stay calm. I knew this topic was going to come up sooner or later. I looked at Sam.

"Sam, do you like our dad", I asked calmly. Sam looked at me confused.

"Not really, he left me and my mom when I was younger", he said. I looked back at Emily.

"Okay now I can answer your question. My mom's lawyer sent me here because my mom died of cancer. My dad didn't want to take me back because he said he had moved on with that part of his life, while my mom is asking asking him to take me when she was on her death bed. So, sorry for my language, I called his wife and told her that her lousy bastard husband had two kids with two different women and probably had more kids", I said. They were both quiet. Sam looked like he wanted to punch something, while Emily looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry", said Emily after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not your fault. I had a little fun", I said. Emily looked at me confused.

"His wife called me before I boarded the plane and said she was getting a divorce", I said while smiling. Sam chuckled.

"You're evil", he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm only evil if you piss me off", I said.

"You are definitely going to get along with the guys", said Emily. I looked at her confused.

"Oh a bunch of guys come by the house. I hope you don't mind. The house is almost always crowded and they like to clean out the fridge", said Emily.

"They sound like some of the people I hanged out with Houston", I said. I hung out with a lot of people in Houston, but mainly only two. They were Zoey and Jason. Zoey was part Indian like me, but she was taller, and Jason was the gay guy in the group. He gave good advice when we needed it. He also helped me and Zoey with our pranks.

They rest of the drive was good. La Push looked like a cool place to live. We got to the house and Emily showed me where my room was. The walls were a dark purple, the comforter on the bed was dark purple with light purple swirls on it. There was a desk in a corner with a lamp on it and a dresser was next to the desk.

"We didn't know what you liked, so you can change it if you want", said Emily.

"I love it", I said. I didn't want to trouble them, but I really did like it. I put my clothes in the dresser and put my bags under my bed. I looked at my phone and saw it was three in the afternoon. I left my room and saw Emily was cooking almost three dozen eggs. She must have seen me looking.

"This is normal for me to cook this much", she said.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked. I didn't want her to cook all of this by herself.

"No don't worry. I'm used to it. Why don't you go look around the area", she said.

"Sure. I'll give you my cell number so you can call or text me when you want me back", I said as I wrote my number on a piece of paper.

I went outside and walked along the road. After awhile I made it to a beach. Well at least a beach was close. It took forever to get to a beach in Houston. I walked over to the tidal pools and looked in them. As I jumped over one I lost my footing and fell in one. All I can say is thank God it wasn't full of water. Only a small part of my jeans got wet. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I looked at it and saw it was a little swollen. I must have landed on it. I pulled my phone out to call Emily when I realized I gave her my number, but I never got hers. I was debating to sit there and pout when I heard a voice.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a voice. I looked up and saw a girl with tan skin and straight black hair.

"We saw you fall in here. Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I landed on my ankle. It kind of hurts to put pressure on it", I said. She nodded.

"Jared, Paul get over here. She needs help getting out", she shouted while turning around.

"We're coming Kim", shouted someone. Kim looked back at me.

"Well get you out in a sec", she said. I smiled. Man I was lucky they were in the area when I fell. Two guys came over. One stood right next to Kim, maybe he's her boyfriend. I looked at the other guy and I froze.

It was like someone took a crappy picture, but it was focused only on him. It wasn't until the guy next to Kim cleared his throat that I realized I was staring. I looked over at Kim hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Paul go down and help her out", said Kim. She had a small smile on her face. The guy who I had been staring at jumped down and picked me up. When he picked me up I felt a jolt of electricity run threw me. Snap out of it Carrie! You don't even know the guy and you already feel like this. Paul handed me to Jared before getting out. Jared set me down. I leaned on my right foot so I wouldn't put pressure on my left ankle.

"Is your ankle okay?" asked Paul as he came out of the tidal pool.

"It hurts a little, but I'll be okay. I'm kind of used to this", I said. Zoey made me take a mixed martial arts class with her. It was fun and you would get used to being sore and getting hurt.

"Maybe you should sit down while Jared and I get some aspirin from his truck", said Kim.

"Oh it's okay. I can just walk it off", I said.

"No don't worry, you just sit and talk with Paul. We'll be back soon", said Kim as she and Jared walked away. I let out a sigh as I sat down on a rock. Paul sat next to me.

"So why did you come by the beach?" asked Paul. I guess he was just trying to start a conversation.

"Well I decided to look around and I just walked around. I saw the beach and decided to look around", I said. We were quiet for awhile.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked. I looked at him. He wasn't making it obvious at all he wanted to know me * sarcastic cough*.

"Well I listen to a variety of music. I do like to listen to Linkin Park and a bunch of others", I said.

"You like Linkin Park, have you been to one of there concerts?" asked Paul.

"Sadly no. They had one concert in Houston, but they had sold out before I was able to buy one", I sighed. I remembered how mad I had been. The girl in front of me had gotten the last freaking ticket for their show. Zoey almost jumped the girl for the ticket.

"To bad you didn't go. The one they had in Seattle was pretty cool", said Paul. I looked at him and he had a smug look on his face.

"You went to one. You're lucky", I said as I shoved his arm.

"We didn't have a ticket though. We just sneaked in when no one was looking", said Paul while smiling. He had a nice smile- wait Carrie snap out of it!

"My friend Zoey and I wanted to do that but Jason threatened to tell our parents if we did", I said.

"Who's Jason?" asked Paul. It seemed like he didn't want to ask me that question.

"He's one of my best friends and I hope you don't have a problem with people who are gay", I said. Back home people would make fun of Jason for being gay. So Zoey and I took it upon ourselves to prank and embarrass people who made fun of him for it.

"I don't, why?" asked Paul sounding confused.

"Cause Jason is. Some guys back home would make fun of him for it", I said. It was fun talking with Paul. We actually had a lot in common, plus he is so cute. I know I just met him, but call me crazy he just seems perfect. Finally Kim and Jared came back. Not that I was complaining, but seriously how does it take half an hour to go to a truck and come back?

"Here's the aspirin", said Kim as she handed me two aspirin and a bottle of water. I put the pills in my mouth and took a drink of water. Then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Emily had sent me a text. I read it and let out a sigh.

"I've got to go. My brother's wife wants me to go with her to get some groceries", I said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, um", said Kim. Oh I forgot to tell them my name.

"Carrie", I said.

"Nice to meet you Carrie, maybe we can hang out later", she said. I smiled.

"That would be cool", I said. Yeah I know some people here!

"Well see you later", said Kim.

"Yeah, see you later", I said as I walked away. I was aware the whole time I was walking away that Paul was looking at me. I think things are going to be interesting for now on.

Paul's POV

I watched Carrie as she left. I can't believe I imprinted. I used to hate it, but now I'm so happy I imprinted on Carrie. I felt someone was looking at me. I turned and saw Kim smiling while Jared had a big smirk on his face.

"Well looks like Paul finally imprinted", said Jared with that damn smirk still on his face.

"Shut it", I said. I was happy though that I imprinted.

"So did she move here?" asked Kim. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe", I said. Kim then had a worried look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Jared.

"Didn't you see what her shirt said", asked Kim. I looked at her confused. I didn't see what it said. I was to busy looking at Carrie's face.

"Her shirt said Houston, Texas on it. What if she's just visiting and she's going to leave", said Kim. I felt panic spread threw me. What if she was going to leave?

"Hey we can worry about that later. We'll probably see her again, so we can ask if she is just visiting", said Jared. Kim looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh crap. We were supposed to be at Sam's house soon", she said.

"Why?" Jared and I both asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"His half-sister is coming. Emily wanted us to meet her, so she would know some people here", said Kim as she headed back to Jared's truck.

We got to Sam's place and saw everyone was there, except for Emily and I guess Sam's sister.

"Hey Sam, where's your sister?" asked Embry.

"Emily took her to get a few things before you guys get here. Where's Quil?" Sam said.

"He said he couldn't make it. He has to get things ready for his cousin when they visits", said Embry.

"I thought he said his cousin was coming in two weeks", I said.

"His parents want everything to be ready now", said Embry while grabbing a muffin.

"Okay before Sam's sister gets here and we can't talk about wolf stuff Paul has an announcement for everyone", said Jared.

"Shut it Jared", I said while glaring at him.

"Aw come on Paul. They're going to find out sooner or later", said Kim. I remained quiet. No way was I going to tell them. They would all make a big deal out of it.

"Fine since Paul's to big of a pansy to say it I will. Paul imprinted on a girl we met at the beach", said Jared. They all, except Jared and Kim, looked at me in shock.

"Well damn", said Embry. Before any of them could say anything else we heard the door open to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to put the whole candy bar in your mouth", said Emily, sounding amused. We heard a muffled response. It sounded like 'I wanted to see if I could'.

"Well spit it out. Sam's friends are here and I don't think they want to see part of a candy bar sticking out of your mouth", said Emily. We heard someone spit something out.

"Fine are you happy", said a familiar voice. My head snapped in the direction of the kitchen. Was that, no it couldn't be could it? I quickly looked at Jared and saw his eyes were looking in the same direction as mine were. A few seconds later Emily and Carrie walked in the living room. I felt my mouth drop slightly.

"Guys this is Carrie", said Sam, sounding happy. I remember he was happy when he found out he had a half-sister and that she would be staying with him. Carrie looked around and her gaze stopped when she saw me.

"Oh, hey Paul", she said sounding surprised. Honestly I was surprised to see her here too. All eyes went straight to us.

"You know Paul?" said Emily.

"Yeah you know they people who I said helped me when I was on the beach, Paul was one of them. Jared and Kim were the other two", said Carrie. I looked at Sam and saw he was giving me a hard look. Oh crap, I imprinted on Sam's little sister.

* * *

Well here's the first chapter. Remember if i have five reviews for this chapter i will continure with it.


	2. Porcupine

Hi guys, here is the next chapter. I put some links up for the story. I will have more links up as the story progresses. i do hope you like it and please review. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Carrie's POV

It was fun talking with Sam's friends. Paul talked to me too, but he would always glance at Sam, like Sam was going to tackle him or something. I looked at Sam and saw he was glaring at Paul. He better not go into big-protective-brother mode. I swear if he does he'll regret it. When the guys left I turned to Sam.

"What was that about?" I asked. Sam looked at me confused.

"What?", he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You kept glaring at Paul the whole time he was talking to me", I said. I really do want to know what his problem was.

"No I didn't", he said. God he sounded like a five year old.

"I saw you glaring at him", I said throwing my hands in the air.

"He's just upset one of his friends has a thing for his little sister", said Emily while smiling. I was just about to tell him to get over it, when something she said clicked.

"He has a thing for me?" I asked trying not to sound hopeful. I mean I _may_ like him, but only a little. Oh who am I kidding. I really like him, even though I've known him for only a day.

"More than you know", muttered Sam as he went outside. I looked at where he stood confused. What did Sam mean by that?

* * *

Paul's POV

I can't believe I imprinted on Sam's sister. The rest of the guys gave me crap about that. That kind of pissed me off and when Sam wanted to talk with me did not help my mood. He talked to me after we left his house and he came to my place. At first I was mad when he came to talk to me, but when he was done I can understand why he seemed worried that I imprinted on Carrie.

_Flashback_

_Sam and I were in my backyard. Sam seemed like he was trying to stay calm. _

_"Why are you here Sam?" I asked, even though I already knew._

_"You know why Paul. I just letting you know, don't hurt Carrie", he said that. I felt my temper flare and my hands begin to shake._

_"You think I'd hurt her? Sam, she's my imprint I won't hurt her", I said trying to calm down. Sam looked at me, almost with pity._

_"I know you won't hurt her intentionally. It's just that you have the worst temper out of everyone and if you lose control next to her, I...I just don't want a repeat of what happened to Emily", said Sam. I looked at the ground. I knew he was right. If I lost my temper next to her and phased, I could hurt her like Sam hurt Emily. _

_"I'll try to control my temper. If I think I'm close to losing it, I'll get away from her", I said. Sam seemed satisfied with my answer and left_

_End Flashback_

Quil, Embry, and I finished our shift for patrol and are on the way to Sam's place. Emily always had food waiting for the guys who were done with patrol.

"So I guess Paul's going to have another reason to come to Sam's now", said Quil with a smirk on his face. I just ignored him and kept walking.

"Wow he didn't even say anything. He really must be trying to get a better control on his temper", muttered Embry. Sam had told the other guys I was trying to keep my temper under control and they decided to test my limit. So far I haven't phased due to my temper, but it hasn't been a day yet, so we'll see how I do. We get to Sam's place and saw Emily had placed sandwiches on the table.

"Hey Emily", said Quil as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey guys", said Emily.

"Where's Carrie and Sam?" asked Embry while grabbing a sandwich.

"They went to get Carrie some stuff for her room. She wants something for her desk and I think something else. I'm just glad they're getting to know each other", said Emily as she sat at the table.

"Sam definitely has his hands full with her though", said Emily with a smile on her face. We all looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked, as I ate a sandwich. It looked like her smile grew.

"Well she chewed him out yesterday when you guys left. Sam was apparently glaring at a certain someone when they were talking to her and she did not like that at all", said Emily. I grinned. So she defended me when Sam glared at me.

"Okay now I want to meet her. I just wish I was here to see that", said Quil while holding back a laugh. I have to admit seeing Sam getting chewed out by Carrie, who is at least a foot shorter maybe more then him, would be funny.

"Well you would've been able to meet her yesterday", said Embry.

"_Sorry_, my parents wanted things to be ready when my cousin comes. She's never been here, but since I've visited them a lot during the summer, my parents want things to be perfect", said Quil.

"Isn't that the cousin you used to visit in Houston when you were like ten or something", said Embry. I wonder if Quil's cousin knew Carrie. I doubt it, Houston is a big place, so the odds of them knowing each other are pretty slim.

"Yeah it is. I'm, just glad it's just her and not her friend too", said Quil.

"Why?" asked Embry.

"My cousin's okay by herself, but when it's her and this one friend of hers, they are like two devils. They are so awful- Wait where is Carrie from", said Quil. We all looked at him confused. Why did he change the topic so quickly. How does it go from his cousin to where Carrie is from?

"Emily we're back", said Carrie as she slammed open the door to the kitchen with a bag in her hand. She paused when she saw us.

"I didn't know any one else was here", she said while blushing slightly.

"Yeah the guys come by here a lot, I thought we told you that already", said Sam as he walked in with a small box under his arm.

"Well I guess I have short term memory loss", she said sarcastically.

"Oh you didn't meet him yesterday, but Carrie this is Quil. Quil this is Carrie", said Sam as he set the box on the counter. Carrie looked at Quil and she had a weird look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. Then Quil let out a groan.

"You've got to be kidding me", he said as he hit his head on the table. What was his problem?

"Oh my God, Porcupine!" said Carrie while jumping up and down. All of us, except Quil, looked at her like she was crazy. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Hey midget", said Quil as he lifted his head up. Wait, did they know each other?

"You two know each other" said Emily.

"Yeah, he's my friend's cousin. I hung out with him when he visited", said Carrie.

"Wait why did you call him porcupine?" said Embry. Carrie grinned.

"Well Zoey, his cousin, decided she wanted to call him something else so she decided to call him porcupine, since porcupines have quills", she said. Embry burst out laughing.

"Shut it Embry", said Quil.

"Or what _porcupine_", said Embry with a smirk on his face. Quil glared at him.

"Hey does she know that your cou-" Embry was cut off by Quil slamming his hand over his mouth.

"Do I know what?" said Carrie, sounding confused.

"That his cousin is coming to visit", I said. Quil looked at me like I signed his death sentence or something. Carrie glared at Quil.

"You didn't want them to tell me Zoey was coming", she said sounding mad. Quil got up and back away from the table. It was actually kind of funny.

"Yeah he said something about how both of you were awful, like two devils", said Embry, obviously wanting to see what Carrie would do. A small smile appeared on her face and she left. We heard her go to her room.

"Hey Emily can I use your printer?" asked Carrie.

"Sure", said Emily. We heard the printer and it sounded like she printed twenty things.

"Hey Embry come in here", said Carrie. Embry got up and went to the room Carrie was in. All of a sudden we heard Embry burst out laughing.

"Here's a twenty. Go show these to everyone who knows Quil", said Carrie.

"I'll do it for free. Oh my God this is freaking hilarious", said Embry. He came back in a grinned at Quil.

"Nice choice Quil. I think this color looks great on you", said Embry as he held up a photo. Quil's mouth dropped while the rest of us laughed. The picture was of Quil wearing a pink ballerina outfit and it looked like he had makeup on too. Before Quil could stop him, Embry ran out of the house. Carrie came back in with a grin on her face.

"Why did you you have to show him that _and_ give him copies", whined Quil.

"Simple, you didn't want to tell me Zoey was coming, because you though we were little devils. So I was kindly showing you I can be evil without Zoey's help", said Carrie as she sat down next to me at the table.

"Well what if I showed Sam and Emily something embarrassing of you", Quil. Carrie looked at him with a bored look on her face.

"Okay first of all you have no proof of me doing anything embarrassing and second I have a whole thumb-drive of embarrassing stuff about you. So I could just show them more if you want me too", said Carrie, grinning towards the end.

"Fine, you win", muttered Quil.

"I always do", said Carrie smugly. I chuckled. Emily was right, Carrie is going to be a handful.

* * *

Carrie's POV

I can't believe Porcupine lives in La Push and that Zoey is coming to visit in two weeks. I made Quil swear not to tell her I was here... and I may have blackmailed him with a few more embarrassing pictures. I don't want her to know, because I plan on surprising her my way, which involves water balloons filled with shaving cream or whipped cream, depending on my mood.

I woke up and went to the kitchen. I saw Emily making pancakes and saw a plate that had about twenty pancakes on it. I saw Embry, Seth, and Paul were at the table swallowing eggs and sausages. I swear it doesn't look like they're swallowing their food.

"Morning Carrie. You should grab some food while you can", said Emily. I nodded, still not fully awake, and grabbed a plate with a few pancakes on it.

"Hey Carrie, why do you look like the living dead", said Seth before he put more food in his mouth.

"I heard wolves howling last night", I said as I cut my pancakes. I noticed that they all tensed when I said that, but they relaxed right after that.

"Aw, were you scared of the big bad wolves", said Embry teasing me. I saw Paul shoot a glare towards him.

"No, but they were so damn loud. I probably got three hours of sleep. Whenever I was close to falling asleep, one of them would howl and I'd be wide awake for thirty more minutes", I said while holding back a yawn. Seriously those wolves were so freaking loud! I thought they would never shut up.

"You'll get used to it", said Emily as she finished making pancakes.

"I hope so", I muttered while eating my pancakes.

"So what are the guys doing today?" asked Emily.

"We were thinking of going cliff diving", said Paul. That got my attention.

"Can I go", I said without thinking. I mean if it was just the guys going then I didn't want to but in. A grin formed on Paul's face. It looked kind of cute.

"Sure, Jared said Kim was going too", said Paul. After we finished eating the guys got up to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Um home to change into our swimming trunks", said Embry, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"You can help me and Emily with the dishes", I said while glancing at the stack of dishes. I never realized it took that many dishes to make breakfast for these guys.

"But Emily never asks us to help", whined Seth.

"Well I'm not Emily so I'm asking you guys to help. It seems fair since you ate like five pounds of food", I said. They looked at me for two minutes before Paul let out a sigh.

"Come on guys", he said. Embry and Seth looked at him like he had two heads.

"Thanks Paul", I said as I put their plates in the sink. As Embry walked by I heard him mutter 'whipped' to Paul. When they were all a the sink doing dishes I headed to my room.

"Hey where are _you_ going. You said we were _helping _you", said Embry while glaring at me.

"Well considering I didn't eat five pounds of food I figured I could get ready now", I said. All of them were glaring at me except for Paul.

"That's not fair", muttered Seth.

"I'll give you more pics of Quil", I reasoned. Embry thought it over for a minute.

"You win, we'll do them, but I want those pictures", said Embry.

"You'll get the pictures and like I told Quil yesterday, I always win", I said before going to my room to change.

I changed into my black and red one piece and put on a pair of shorts. I grabbed my flip flops as I went back to the kitchen and saw the guys were gone and that the dishes were done. At least they didn't ditch when I left. Then I realized I didn't know where they were going. Yeah I knew it was on the beach, but I didn't know where on the beach. I was about to go ask Emily when Paul walked in. He was in his swimming trunk and I it took all my self-control to stop myself from looking at his chest. Did I mention he was shirtless, well he was.

"I came to get you, so are you ready", said Paul.

"Yeah I just didn't know where you guys were going", I said. We left the house and headed toward the beach.

"So have you ever been cliff diving?" asked Paul.

"No, the beaches we went to didn't have any cliffs, besides my mom would have freaked if she found out I did that", I said. Honestly she would have freaked out and wouldn't let me leave the house for a week.

"What's your mom like?" asked Paul.

"Well she was nice. She always put others before herself. I was lucky to have her for my mom", I said, smiling at the memories.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" asked Paul.

"She died about a month ago from cancer", I said sadly.

"I'm sorry", said Paul.

"It's okay. I actually feel better talking about her. She wouldn't want me to be sad anyways. She never like it when I was sad", I said.

"She sounds like an amazing person", said Paul. I looked at him and smiled.

"She was", I said. We got to the beach and saw Jared and Kim on the beach while I saw a few figures jumping off a cliff.

"Hey Carrie", said Kim while waving at me.

"Hi Kim", I said as we got to them.

"So are you going to jump Carrie?" asked Jared.

"Later, I'm going to stay here for a little bit", I said. Paul and Jared ran up to the cliff leaving Kim and I time to talk.

"Sooo", said Kim while looking at me. I didn't like the look on her face. It reminded me of the look Zoey made when she was going to embarrass me.

"You like Paul", she said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"What? No I don't", I said feeling a blush form on my face. Kim gave me a look that said 'liar-liar-pants-on-fire'.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yeah, but Paul is oblivious so I don't think he knows", said Kim. I let my head fall a little.

"Don't worry he like you too", said Kim.

"Really?" I said hoping I didn't sound to hopeful.

"Yeah, when we left Sam's place he didn't stop talking about you until Jared yelled at him to shut up", said Kim.

"You're not lying?" I asked. I knew she wasn't, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Of course not. I would never lie about that", said Kim.

"I just wanted to make sure", I said, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings. I got up and took my shorts off, putting them next to my flip-flops.

"You jumping", said Kim.

"Yep and you are too", I said as I dragged Kim to her feet.

"What?!" said Kim sounding shocked.

"Come on, you only have to do it once", I said.

"But I don't want to", protested Kim.

"My mom said to always live life to the fullest, don't you want to say you cliff dived once in your life", I said. Near the end of my mom's life she told me to never be afraid to do things that may scare others. She told me to always do something new at least once.

"I guess you're right", said Kim.

"Okay now we just have to wait for Jared to go, then we can go", I said as we headed to where the guys were.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Please, I've seen how he looks at you. He won't let you do anything that may scare you", I said. It was obvious Jared cared about Kim. I thought it was really cute. Kim nodded, knowing I was right. We got to the top just as Jared jumped off.

"Ready?" I asked. Kim nodded. We latched arms and jumped off. Kim and I screamed as we went down. We hit the water and when we surfaced we saw a shocked Jared and Paul.

"How did you get Kim to do that?" asked Paul. Jared went over to Kim and it looked like he was checking to see if she was hurt.

"All I said was that you should always do things at least once in life. So Kim did you have fun", I said turning my attention to her. She slowly nodded her head.

"Do you want to do it again?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Well this time you can jump with Jared", I said. Jared grinned and him and Kim swam back to shore. I stayed in the water and floated on my back closing my eyes.

"You did that on purpose", said Paul. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him.

"I have no idea what your talking about", I said, even though I knew.

"You did that so Kim would jump off with Jared", said Paul. He was right. I could tell Jared wanted to jump, but he didn't want to leave Kim. So I got Kim to jump and now the two are heading up to jump together.

"Are you going to jump again?" asked Paul.

"I don't know, I may", I said as I closed my eyes. I swam closer to shore. I could probably touch the bottom right now. Then I felt myself being picked up out of the water. I opened my eyes and saw Paul had thrown me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to stop the smile from forming on my face.

"Carrying you up so you can jump", said Paul.

"Oh really, well when did I decided to jump again", I said while smiling.

"Right now", said Paul. For some reason I knew he was smiling when he said that. I let out a sigh.

"Well I guess I'm jumping again", I said. I heard Paul chuckle.

"See you did want to jump again", he said.

I laughed as he carried the rest of the way up. When we got to the top I though he was going to put me down, but I was wrong. Before I could react, Paul ran toward the edge, jumping off taking me with him. I have a feeling things are going to be interesting for now on.

* * *

Well here it is. Please review and tell me what you liked, hate, or something. I really want to know what you guys think of it. i will update when i can.


	3. Old Friends and the First Kiss

Hi guys. Guess what? You get to meet Zoey and Jason in this chapter, but only for a little bit. I put links up of what they look like. Well here it is and i hope you like it. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, only my OCs. Well I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Carrie's POV

Cliff diving with the guys yesterday had been a lot of fun, until Sam showed up. He freaked out at first when he saw me jumping off the cliff. Afterward he only let me jump if I jumped with someone. I'm kind of glad he said that cause it gave me a reason to jump off with Paul. I thought it was funny with how Sam was reacting and it let me know that he cares about me.

I was sitting on my bed listening to my music. I could hear some of the guys in the kitchen. They all seem to come here to eat. I don't know how Emily and Sam can afford to feed them. They must eat twenty pounds of food all together. I'm just glad Sam lets Emily, me and Kim when, she's over, get some food first before it disappears. I heard my laptop make a noise. I looked at the screen and saw it said Zoey wishes for video chat. I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen. I saw almost all the guys were here except Quil and Embry.

"Hey if Quil comes here tell him he needs to be quiet or I'll give away more pictures of him", I said.

"Why do we need to tell him that?" asked Seth.

"I'm going to talk with Zoey. I don't want her to hear him and know I'm in La Push", I said before going back to my room. I sat on my bed Indian style and hit accept on my laptop.

"Hey Carrie. How has my favorite girl been?" exclaimed Zoey. I could see her and Jason in her room.

"I've been doing well, what about you two? Jason have you kept her out of trouble?" I said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I have, it's so much easier now that I only have to deal with one of you", said Jason.

"Hey that's not true. You didn't stop that one prank I did", said Zoey while pouting.

"That's because I allowed it", said Jason, like he was the boss.

"Don't even _think_ about acting like your in charge", said Zoey while glaring at him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, no laughing missy", said Jason.

"Well to bad", I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey Carrie", said Seth. I looked up and saw his head sticking into my room.

"Yeah Seth", I said.

"Emily just finished some burgers. Do you want one", said Seth.

"Sure, can you bring here, oh and grab me a soda", I said. Seth nodded and went back to the kitchen. I looked back at the computer and saw Zoey and Jason were looking me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused with their expressions.

"Don't 'what?' me! Who was that. He sounded sexy!" exclaimed Zoey. Jason nodding his head in agreement.

"That was Seth. He's a friend of my brother. The guys come here and eat and hang out", I said.

"Wait guys, as in more than just the guy who sounded oh so sexy", said Jason.

"Sorry J, but I don't think they go for the same team if you know what i mean", I said. Jason started to pout. Zoey just started jumping up and down.

"Yeah more for me", she exclaimed.

"One of them has a girlfriend", I said.

"There still more guys so I'm good", she said. Did she forget she was in Texas and I was in Washington?

"Hun, you're in a different state then them", said Jason gently reminding her, while he put a hand on her shoulder. That made Zoey drop her head a little. Then her head snapped up.

"But not for long", she said sounding excited.

"Huh?", I said pretending to be confused.

"I'm going to visit Quil, in about two weeks. So after I visit him I can come visit you. Just tell me where you are and I will see you later", she said. I opened my mouth say something, when my door burst open and Seth, Jared, and Paul came in.

"What the hell?!" I said. What are they doing?

"Well Seth said you were talking with some friends so we decided to come in say hi", said Jared, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"Yeah right you jut want to embarrass me", I said while turning my laptop away from them.

"Hey we want to meet them", complained Zoey. I saw grins form on their faces. Oh no. Seth reached out and snatched the laptop from me. I tried to get it back but Paul held me back.

"Carrie Anne Walker!" exclaimed Zoey. I looked at the screen and saw she looked mad.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?!", she demanded. I knew what she was getting at.

"Didn't feel like it", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah right missy", said Jason. He was currently looking at the guys the same way he looks at his eyecandy. Luckily the guys didn't notice.

"Not the same team", I reminded him. Jason began to pout. After five minutes of trying to get them to leave I finally was able to get them out. Zoey and Jason had canceled the video chat while I was trying to get them to leave saying something about how they enjoyed the show. It was after I kicked them out that I realized something.

"Seth you never brought me my burger!"

* * *

The next day things were kind of slow. The guys weren't really around the house and I kept hearing those wolves howling. It was like non-stop howling.

"I wonder what happened?" I said while looking outside.

"What do you mean", said Emily. She'd been acting tense ever since the wolves started to howl.

"Well whenever wolves howl like that, something happened to the pack", I said. During my biology class we had learned that when wolves howl a lot something important or bad happened. Emily still looked tense.

"Emily are you okay, you've been cleaning that same plate for five minutes. I'm sure it's clean", I said. She had been cleaning that plate for awhile. She just nodded and began working on another plate.

I went outside and headed to the beach. I looked up at the clouds. It was apparently rare for La Push to have a sunny day and today was not one of them. I got to the beach and saw it was deserted except for me. I walked close to the shore, the water occasionally hitting my feet. Good thing I decided to wear my flip-flops. I could still hear the wolves howling. For some reason they sounded frustrated, like they were having a hard time finding something. I heard the sound of sand giving way behind me and turned around. There was a guy with bitch black hair, ghostly pale skin, and his eyes were a deep red. Almost like they were the color of blood. Those had to be colored contacts. No way that was his real eye color.

Then I realized he was wearing clothes that were too warm for La Push right now. He was wearing black jeans and had a green shirt on along with a black jacket. Wasn't he hot wearing all that?

"Hello", he said. His voice sounded like someone playing an instrument. It sounded like a melody, but at the same time something in the back of my mind was telling me to run.

"Hi", I said, trying not to let my nerves show. This guy was giving me the creeps. Something about him just seemed off.

What are you doing here by yourself", he said.

"Uh I just came here to get some air", I said, hoping he would go away. I had no such luck, he just took a step closer to me.

"Really, does anyone know you're here", he said. When he said that alarms went ringing off in my head like crazy.

"Yeah, my sister-in-law and a few friends", I lied, hoping he would believe me. The guy smiled as if he knew I was lying. He took another step towards me.

"Hey Carrie!', shouted someone. I turned and saw Paul and Jared coming towards me. They both looked like they were trying to stay calm. I turned back to the guy and was relieved when I saw him walking away.

"Hi guys", I said when they made it over to me. The other guy was now off the beach.

"When we got to Sam's place, Emily asked us to find you. She didn't know where you went. We figured you went to the beach", said Jared his voice sounding tense.

"I'm glad you guys came", I said my voice shaking towards the end.

"Why, what did that guy do?" said Paul immediately. He looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Something about that guy just seemed off and he creeped me out", I said. We walked back to Sam's place. The whole time we walked Jared and Paul were quiet and they both seemed to be looking for something. I noticed Paul walked very close to me, like he would be ready to protect me in case something popped out of no where. When we got to Sam's place I saw everyone was there and they all looked tense. Sam looked almost as mad as Paul. What the hell was going on?

Paul's POV

I can't believe that fucking bloodsucker was that close to her. If Jared and I hadn't shown up when we did who knows what could have happened. His eyes weren't gold like the Cullens, they were red! It was taking all of my control not to phase when I saw it so close to Carrie. When we got back to Sam's I knew the others could smell the thing on her. It didn't touch her, but she was close enough to it to have some of it's scent on her. When Jared and I arrived at the beach I could tell that thing planned on making Carrie it's next meal.

As soon as Carrie went inside I started to shake. The only reason I stayed under control for that long was because she was close by. Sam noticed I was close to losing it and dragged me far away from the house, in case Carrie heard me.

"Paul you need to calm down", said Sam. I could tell he was trying to stay calm too.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam. How would you be if you saw a bloodsucker close to Emily", I snapped. That thing was too close to her.

"Paul, that's my sister I kind of know how you feel", said Sam.

"She may be your sister, but she's my imprint. That things eyes were red! It planned on making her it's next meal Sam! So you have no idea how I feel", I said. Sam's eyes widened. I guess he didn't realize the bloodsucker went after humans. I took a few deep breaths before heading back to the house. No way was I going to let that happen again.

* * *

Carrie's POV

Okay it's been a day since I ran into that weirdo and the guys are going ballistic. I mean Paul is following me and it's getting annoying. I swear if Sam told him to I am going to kill him. I let out a sigh as I left the grocery store. Paul was standing by his truck waiting for me.

"You know you don't have to do this", I said. Part of me was glad he was doing this, but the other part was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but I want to", said Paul as he took the bags from me and put them in the bed of his truck. I let out a sigh as I got into his truck.

"Are you okay?" asked Paul as he started the truck.

"Peachy, except for the fact my brother's friends don't think I can handle myself", I muttered.

"It's not that", said Paul.

"Oh really, then why are you insisting you follow me everywhere I go?" I said. Paul was quiet.

"See I'm right. You don't think I can handle one guy", I said. Paul was once again quiet. Well this conversation isn't going anywhere. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of his truck. I barely got five feet from the truck when Paul was right next to me.

"Carrie that's not it. Sam just doesn't want to risk you getting hurt", said Paul. I felt a little hurt when he said that. So he was only staying with me because Sam told him to.

"So you're doing it because Sam wants you to", I muttered more to myself than to him. I started to walk away when Paul grabbed my arm.

"I'm doing it because I don't want you to get hurt either", said Paul. I looked at him in shock. Did I hear him correctly, because not even a minute ago he made it sound like Sam told him to watch me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Now please will you get into the truck", he said. I slowly nodded my head and went back to the truck.

We were quiet on the way back to Sam's. Why am I acting like this? I never let a guy get to me like this, so what the fuck happened? We pulled into the driveway and I grabbed the bags from the bed of is truck.

There was an awkward silence when we got to the porch. I looked at Paul and saw he was looking at me. I know I've only known him for four days, but I already feel close to him. It may sound like one of those sappy teenage love movies, but I seriously think I'm falling for him already. Kim also said he liked me, so maybe we could get together.

It took me a second to realize Paul had leaned in slightly. I leaned in a little to see what he would do. Paul leaned in some more and I did the same thing. We did this until our lips touched. As soon as our lips touched I felt a jolt out electricity flow threw me. I dropped the bags and wrapped my arms around his neck. Paul wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer, while the other hand went into my hair.

But sadly all good moments must come to an end. We heard someone clear their throat and when we pulled apart I wanted to drop dead. Emily wasn't the one who cleared her throat, hell I would have preferred one of the guys ruin the moment and go running telling everyone we kissed. But _no_, with my crappy luck the one who interrupted us was Sam.

I felt my face turn red big time. I probably made a tomato look pale in comparison. Sam seemed annoyed. I glance at Paul and he was blushing slightly. I guess it would be awkward being caught kissing your friend's little sister.

"Emily needs the groceries", said Sam before walking back in. I picked up said groceries and looked at Paul.

"Well I guess I'll see you later", I said nervously. Paul grinned.

"Definitely", he said before kissing my cheek and going back to his truck. I walked into the house and waited a little bit so Paul would be out of hearing range. I glared at the kitchen where Sam probably was.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you!"

* * *

How did you like it? It may seem like things are going by fast, but I'm trying to get Carrie to know about the whole wolf thing before Zoey comes. But how awkward would that be, your friend walks in on you kissing his little sister. Well tell me what you think, parts you liked, hated, though were funny. Please review.


	4. Trash Talkin' Diner Talk

Hi guys! Here's the next part and you get to see Sam kind of go into big brother protective mode. You also get to see some of Carrie's temper. A friend of mine helped me write some of the parts in this chapter. We hope you like it. I do not own Twilight or its characters only my OCs.

* * *

Carrie's POV

Okay here's a newsflash. Paul and I are a couple! *insert girlie squeal here*.

Yeah and apparently news of us kissing traveled like wildfire. The next day everyone knew about it. All the guys were messing with Paul while Kim just squealed and said 'I knew it would happen sooner or later'. And guess what? Kim decided to make Paul and I go on a double date with her and Jared.

Kim and I were waiting at a booth in a diner for Jared and Paul to show up. Turns out the diner is owned by Seth and Leah's mom. I met Seth's sister and she seemed nice, but she acted like she had a stick shoved up her butt.

"I'm so happy you and Paul are dating now", said Kim sounding excited.

"Kim, we haven't been a couple for a whole day yet. Can you just let it go?" I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"I can't, you have no idea how happy Paul is now", said Kim.

"I've been here for five days. How different can he be now", I said.

"You have no idea. He would lose his temper so quickly, but now some of the stuff the guys do that would normally make him snap, he just ignores", said Kim. Was she serious? I couldn't picture Paul losing his temper that quickly.

"Oh looky, it's little goodie goodie two shoes, Kim. Where's Jared huh, I never thought I'd see you guys without each other in public", said a whiny, bitchy voice. Kim and I turned and I saw some skinny little blonde bitch. The way she said that made me think about something.

"He's meeting me here", said Kim quietly. The bitch glanced at me.

"So you're going to make her a third wheel. That's so nice. Hey why don't you hang out with me and my friends instead", she said as she pointed to a table with more bitches probably. So she didn't like Kim. I wonder if she doesn't like her cause Kim's dating Jared. I took a sip of my drink before answering.

"Well you little bitch. Jared _and_ Paul are coming. We're waiting for our boyfriends to show up and-"

"You're dating Paul!" shouted some brunette cutting me off. She looked like she wanted to jump me. My thing is, when did she get over to the table.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you can't date him. He belongs to me", hissed the girl.

"Oh really, well I didn't see your name on him", I said innocently. I could see Kim trying not to laugh. Apparently the bitchy brunette saw too.

"What's so funny you stupid wall flower", she snapped. Kim went quiet and looked at the table. Okay now that's crossing the line. You can trash talk me all you want and I'll trash talk you back. Make fun of my friends and I will be the biggest bitch you have _ever_ seen.

"Hey dumbass you're problem's with me, so just leave Kim out of it", I said. The brunette and blonde were both glaring daggers at me.

"What gives you the right to talk to my friend like that", snapped the blonde.

"Well I could say the same thing. Kim was just trying not to laugh. If I was her though I would have been laughing my ass off", I said.

"Shut up you whore", said the brunette. Okay, I never called her a whore or anything close to that, so why did she call me one? Tsk tsk tsk. Guess she's going to learn the hard way of what happens when someone calls me that.

"Please don't call me a whore, when you two are clearly the whores", I said calmly.

"What?!" they said sounding pissed.

"Well the words 'I'm a whore, I'll do you for a twenty' is clearly written on your foreheads. I mean it's right there in big bright letters", I said while pointing to their foreheads.

I swear it looked like steam was coming out of their ears. Blondie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when I raised my eyebrow. Did they honestly think they would win this little verbal argument. When you're friends with Zoey you have to have a witty response to things or else you're screwed. They both glared at me before returning to their table.

"Is there a reason why Nikki and Jasmine just left looking like they wanted to murder someone?" asked Jared as he sat down next to Kim. Paul sat down next to me. Kim was looking at me in shock. I guess they missed the show.

"I have no idea why", I said innocently while taking a sip from my drink.

"Oh you know _exactly_ why", said Kim while grinning.

"I'm sorry Kim I don't. Maybe if you tell me what I did I may know", I said while smirking.

"Okay now we know you did something", said Paul.

"All I know is that I should never get on your bad side", said Kim.

"I wasn't that bad, besides she's lucky we were inside and not outside", I said.

"Do I want to know", said Jared slowly.

"Well I don't know. All I know is she would be pulling gravel out of her face", I said.

"What did she do?" asked Paul.

"Blondie trashed talked Kim and the brunette called me a whore, so I _kindly_ told them to go away", I said.

"No that is not what you did", said Kim. She told them what I actually said. They looked at me before laughing.

"God, we should not get on your bad side", said Jared.

You know that feeling you get when someone is looking at you, well I had that feeling. I turned and saw that the brunette was glaring at me. I saw she was glaring at me then glancing at Paul. I smirked. Oh, I was going to have fun with this. Kim looked at me, then where I was looking.

"Oh God, what are you going to do", she said.

"Hey Paul", I said. He looked at me confused. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking back at Kim. Jared was looking at me confused, while Paul looked like he was in a slight daze.

"You just like ticking people off don't you", said Kim while shaking her head.

"Huh?" said both of the boys.

Then we heard a low noise. It sounded like someone hissing. I looked at the table where the brunette was and saw she was glaring daggers at me. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. Her eyes widened and she stood up, but her friends managed to get her to sit back down.

"Okay why does Nikki look like she wants to kill you", said Jared. Paul looked at Nikki and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me slightly closer. Aw, he was being protective. That's sweet.

"She may have found out I'm dating Paul and I happened to make sure she was looking when I kissed him", I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot she practically stalked you when we were in high school", said Jared while laughing. I felt Paul shudder.

"She was creepy. I swear she was everywhere I went. I'm just glad I graduated and she's still in school", said Paul.

"So you aren't in high school anymore", I said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, Jared and Kim graduated too. Are you still in high school?" asked Paul.

"Yep, I'm a senior this year", I said.

"So you'll be with Seth, Collin and Brady", said Kim. Wait aren't they two years younger than Paul?

"So you guys graduated two years ago?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, why?" asked Paul.

"No reason", I said.

"Okay guys I would love to talk some more, but I'm starving. Hey Sue can we have some burgers over here!" said Jared to a middle aged woman behind the counter. Sue just laughed at Jared saying sure. At least things will never get boring around here.

* * *

Okay I have eight days until Zoey gets here. I have a small list of ideas to surprise her with. I looked at the list trying to figure out which would be best. I had already crossed out water balloons filled with water, that was _way_ overused. I had water balloons filled with shaving cream, water balloons filled with whipped cream, and water balloons filled with different flavors of whipped cream, like original, chocolate and I think they have a mint one. I'm not sure.

I was laying on the couch, with my head on the arm rest, wondering which one I should use. I was about to cross out the idea with regular whipped cream, when the list was snatched from my hands. I looked up and saw Paul was reading my now very short list.

"What are you planning?" asked Paul while grinning at me.

"Nothing", I said while trying to get the list back. Paul just held it higher so I couldn't reach.

"Come on, please tell me", said Paul while making this cute face. I was not going to give in. Nope, no way.

"I'm thinking of a way to surprise Zoey when she comes", I said. Dammit. Okay, next time I won't give in.

"And that involves water balloons filled with shaving or whipped cream", said Paul while smirking.

"Maybe", I said slyly.

"You're evil", said Paul.

"I call that being a genius", I said.

"Oh really", said Paul while leaning down.

"Really", I said smiling a little. Paul leaned down some more until our lips were touching. We didn't even kiss for five seconds when Sam came barging in.

"No PDA", he said as he walked by and into the kitchen. We broke apart. Paul looked slightly embarrassed at being caught while I glared at Sam.

"So does that mean I get to say that when I catch you and Emily making out", I said, upset he interrupted.

"Shut it Carrie!" snapped Sam.

"Make me!", I shouted sitting up looking towards the kitchen. I heard Sam muttered something, but didn't catch it.

"Hey Paul will you help me with something?" I asked, while pouting a little.

"What is it?" asked Paul as he sat next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Would you help me getting Zoey's surprise ready?" I asked.

"Sure", said Paul. I grinned and gave Paul a quick kiss on the lips, but he held me making the kiss last longer.

"What did I say about PDA", said Sam sticking his head out of the kitchen. We broke apart _again_ and I glared at him and gave him the finger.

"That's not nice Carrie", he said feigning hurt.

"What I'm just saying you're number one", I said innocently. That made Paul laugh and Sam glared at me.

Why does Sam always have to interrupt my kisses with Paul?

* * *

I was in my room looking up stories on this site, when I put my hand near my neck. My eyes widen in horror when I realized something very important was missing.

The locket my mom gave me on my thirteenth birthday, which I never took off, wasn't around my neck. I jumped up lifting my laptop up in the process. It wasn't on the desk. I went over to my bed and took the covers off, shaking them hoping the locket would appear. No luck. I took the sheets off and did the same thing. Hell I even took the pillow cases off the pillows to see if it was there. I tore threw my dresser and I still couldn't find it. My room looked like a hurricane went threw it. I had to find that locket. It was one of the few things I had that reminded me of my mom. Before I could really freak out, a pair of arms wrapped and around me and pulled me to someone's chest.

"Is there a reason you decided to tear your room apart", said Paul, slightly teasing me. I looked up at him and his expression quickly changed from teasing to concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning me around so I could look at him easier.

"I can't find the locket my mom gave me. I have no idea where it is", I said my voice cracking slightly. That locket meant the world to me. I would do anything to get it back. Paul had a thoughtful look on his face then he reached into his pocket.

"This locket", he said pulling a heart shaped locket out that had a red stone in the middle.

"Where was it", I asked taking it from him. I was _so_ happy he found it. I would of had a serious panic attack if I couldn't find it.

"Well after playing baseball I saw it on the ground and thought it may have been yours", said Paul. I completely forgot. Earlier I had played baseball with the guys. I had slid to home, and decided to be dramatic and slid hands first. It must of gotten caught on the ground and fell off. I looked at the chain and saw it was broken. I need to go get a new one for it.

"So is everything good now?" asked Paul. He still seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to get a new chain for it", I said. I looked at Paul and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but soon he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. When we pulled apart, he just looked at me.

"What was that for?" he asked sounding confused, but happy at the same time.

"For being a life saver", I said while smiling. Paul smiled back.

"And how was I being a life saver", he said. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"For finding my necklace", I said.

"Maybe you should misplace it more often so I can find it", said Paul while smirking.

"Not going to happen", I said smirking back.

"Aw I wouldn't mind this happening again", he said.

"And what would 'this' be?" I said while raising an eyebrow. The smirk on his face grew.

"This", he said before capturing my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while one of his hands weaved itself in my hair. Then there was a knock at my door. We broke apart and there was Sam. Are you freaking kidding me!

"Am I going to have to make you two stay in the living room when Paul's over", he said with a smirk on his face. I felt my mouth drop.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Well there it is. Tell me what you thought of it. My friend helped with the diner scene and she really wants feedback on that part. This chapter was just a filler, the next part Carrie finds out about the wolf thing. How will she react? Well you'll find out next time. Please review.


	5. The Secrets Out

Okay here is the next part. Carrie finally finds out about them turing into wolves. How will she react *play dramatic musin here*. Anyways here it is and i hope you like it. I have a lot of disclaimers here, I do not own Twiligh or Sharpies or My Little Pony. I only my OCs. Please review!

* * *

Carrie's POV

Yeah! It's the night before Zoey comes. Oh, Paul and I are closer then ever. Sam keeps interrupting my time with Paul when he can. Strange, he only seems to interrupt when I'm kissing him.

Well anyways, the guys are having this bonfire thing tonight. Sam told me they tell the tribal legends during these. I had asked Paul to tell me about them and the ones he did tell me were amazing! I mean how cool would it be to turn into a wolf, but to bad there only legends.

Paul was taking me to the bonfire. He seemed nervous as we got closer to the area. He kept glancing at me nervously. What was up with him?

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah", he said. He does know I can tell when he lies, right? I stopped and he stopped looking at me.

"Yeah right. Why do you seem nervous?" I asked.

"It's the bonfire", said Paul.

"Why are you nervous about the bonfire?" I asked confused.

"It's going to be different then the others", he said.

"How's it going to be different?" I asked.

"You'll see", he muttered as he started to walk again.

We got to the area and saw that everyone was there. After Sam got us to quiet down a guy in wheelchair, I think Paul said his name was Billy, went towards the fire and cleared his throat to get our attention. Then he started to tell the legends. They legends were awesome and the way Billy told them made them sound like they were real. When he was done I noticed that everyone was looking at me. Did I have something on my face or something? Sam then went near the fire and looked at me.

"Carrie there's something we need to tell you", he said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked. Honestly this was freaking me out. Why were they acting like this?

"What would yo do if we told you that the legends were true and that a few of us could turn into wolves", said Sam. I gave him a blank look. What the hell was he trying to say?

"Why?", I asked slowly. I'm a little scared to hear what he's going to say next.

"Carrie the legends are true. The guys and I can turn into wolves", said Sam. I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the ground. I stood up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sam did you hit your head recently or something, cause there is no way that...", I trailed off looking at the serious looks on all of their faces. They honestly believe that. I looked at Paul and saw he was looking at the ground.

"Paul", was all I was able to say. Did he believe this too?

"It's all true", he said not looking up at me. I felt my heartbeat increase. They had to be messing with me. Any minute now they are going to say 'Got you', but none of them said that. They all looked at me, except for Paul, probably wondering what I would do. I did something that surprised them all.

I ran, I ran away from it all.

* * *

Paul's POV

I can't believe it.

She ran.

She ran when we told her the truth. Honestly I would rather have a bunch of leaches rip me apart then having Carrie run. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest and someone was repeatedly stomping on it. Everyone was quiet. No one expected her to run, maybe freak our or pass out, but not run.

"Someone needs to get her", said Kim quietly breaking the silence.

"I'll get her", I said numbly as I got up. I walked into the woods trying to find Carrie. I probably would have found her sooner if I wasn't freaking out. How would she react when she saw me. If she ran from me, I think that would kill me. I finally found her sitting next to a tree with her head on her knees. She didn't notice I was there.

"Carrie", I said slowly. Her head shot up and she looked at me.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How can you expect me to believe that this is all real. That you guys can turn into wolves and fight vampires", she whispered.

"I can understand how you feel. When I first... when I first phased I was scared and angry. I had no idea what was going on and I heard these voices in my head telling me to calm down", I said. Carrie looked at me confused. Oh, the whole hearing voices in my head probably creeped her out even more.

"When we are in our wolf forms we can hear each other in our minds", I said. She was quiet.

"Can you show me?" she asked. I looked at her confused. What did he want me to show her?

"Will you turn into a wolf so I can see?" she asked. I froze, what if she ran when she saw the wolf me?

"Please", she said.

"Okay, just stay right here. I'm not going to hurt you", I said as I got up and went behind some trees. I quickly took off my clothes and phased. I took a deep breath before going out so she could see me. Well here it goes.

Carrie's POV

I watched Paul go behind some trees. It was quiet, then I heard something coming towards me. I squinted my eyes so I could see and saw the biggest wolf I have ever seen. It had to be twice the size as a regular wolf. It was a silver/gray color. I looked in its eyes and could tell immediately that it was Paul. He came closer to me stopping a little less then arms length away and laid down. He set his head on his paws, waiting for my reaction.

I slowly reached my hand out and touched the top of his head. His fur was really soft. So they had been telling the truth. The legends were true.

"So it's all true", I said more to myself, then to Paul. I continued to pet Paul when something made me freeze. Does that mean the guy on the beach was a vampire? Paul let out a whine and took a step back. He thought I was scared of him.

"Does that mean the guy who was with me on the beach was a vampire?" I asked. Paul let out a small growl before nodding. He went back behind the trees to change back to his 'human' form I guess. He came back a few seconds later and sat next to me.

"So the howling wolves I heard before were you and the others", I said.

"Yeah we were on patrol, making sure no leeches got in", said Paul.

"So what else do I need to know?" I asked.

"Well we have super-strength, speed, and our hearing is better than regular humans", said Paul.

"That's how Sam knew when we were kissing", I muttered. Paul chuckled.

"Yeah and there's something called imprinting", said Paul nervously.

"What's that?" I asked. I think they mentioned it in the legends, but I'm not sure.

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate. When we look at them we immediately fall in love with them", said Paul.

I felt my heart plummet. Paul would eventually find his soul mate and have to leave me. I don't think I could handle that. I mean if it's the girl he's supposed to be wi- wait a minute. Is he trying to say he...

"Did you imprint already?" I asked a little scared to know the answer.

"Yeah and she's amazing", said Paul. I could tell he was happy. I tried to control my heartbeat as I asked him my next question.

"What's her name?" I asked. I heard Paul chuckle.

"Carrie, the girl I imprinted on was you", he said. I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" I said.

"Really", said Paul. I looked in his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"That's good", I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good?" said Paul shocked, but at the same time hopeful.

"Yeah, I was scared that you'd have to leave me if you hadn't imprinted on me", I said slowly looking at the ground, wondering how he was going to react. I felt Paul gently grab my chin and turned my head so I would look at him.

"Carrie, I'm not going to leave you. As long as you want me around I'll stay", said Paul. I felt myself grinning like crazy.

"Good, because I don't want you to leave ever", I said.

"Good, cause I don't plan on leaving", said Paul before kissing me.

Right now I felt like I was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring me down.

* * *

Quil, that little fucker. He didn't tell me Zoey was coming to Sam's for dinner until five, and dinner's going to be at six. I have only any hour to get my little surprise all set up. I was in the kitchen with things of whipped cream in the spray thing. I had manged to fill up ten balloons, but I still needed more. I heard someone walk in and saw Paul.

"What is it you needed me to do?" he asked as he came over.

Paul was happy that I took the whole wolf thing, well besides me running from him. The others are just happy they don't have to hide it from me anymore. Quil and Seth said it was hard not to tell me since I lived in Sam's house and he's the Alpha. I can kind of see why Paul was embarrassed at first when Sam caught us kissing. I mean Sam's his friend _and_ the Alpha.

"Start filling up the balloons with whipped cream. Just open a new one, but it can't be the original. I'm filling some up with that", I said as I tied a balloon. Paul picked up a can and looked at it confused.

"What?" I said as I filled up another.

"I never knew they made a mint one", he said.

"I didn't either, I just grabbed some when I was in the store", I said.

We spent the next forty-five minutes filling up balloons with whipped cream. After we had about eighty filled we put them in a bucket and headed to the roof. Paul got me up first and then handed me the bucket, before getting up too. I went to the edge near the front door, but I made sure if Zoey were to look up she wouldn't be able to see me. A few minutes later I saw Zoey's red Jeep pull into the driveway. Why did she drive from Houston to La Push?

"Are you sure they won't mind?" said Zoey as she got out of the driver's side. Quil got out of the passenger side.

"Yes I'm sure Z", said Quil. I wonder what they were talking about. Quil glanced up and saw me and Paul.

"Hey Z come meet some of them real quick", said Quil walking to the door.

"Hang on", she said.

"No you hurry up", said Quil.

"Fine", said Zoey. She walked towards the door. When she was close enough I stood up with a balloon in my hand.

"BOMBARDMENT!"

* * *

Zoey's POV

I pulled into my aunt and uncle's driveway. I got out and went to the porch and knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw this huge guy. No way this was Quil. The last time I saw Quil he was scrawny, not tall and muscular.

"Okay if I have the right house then you are on steroids", I said.

"Shut it Z", said the giant.

"Oh my gosh Quil that is you", I said while giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too", said Quil.

"So are you going to show me where I'll be staying", I said. I was tired from the drive and wanted to take a short nap.

"Nope we are going to a friend's so you can meet them", said Quil.

"What?! Quil I'm not dresses to meet anyone", I said looking down at what I was wearing. I was wearing pair of short and a shirt that said 'A.D.D, Attention Deficit Disor- ohhh a butterfly' on it. I was not dressed to make a good first impression, not like I really cared what they thought, but still.

"They won't care", said Quil. I let out a sigh and quickly un-hooked the thing holding my four wheelers and dirt bike. The drive there was quick. Before getting out I looked at what I was wearing. I had wanted to make a semi-good first impression with his friends.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" I asked as I got out.

"Yes I'm sure Z", said Quil as he got out.

"Hey Z come meet some of them real quick", said Quil walking to the door.

"Hang on", I said.

"No you hurry up", said Quil.

"Fine", I said as I walked to the door. All of a sudden I heard someone shout 'bombardment' then I was hit with balloons. This weren't regular water balloons though, they were filled with whipped cream. After I was hit with the balloons. I looked up at the roof and saw Carrie along with this buff guy laughing their asses off.

"Carrie get your ass down here!" I shouted. Then I realized something. Carrie was here in La Push.

"Oh my God. Carrie get down here", I said jumping up and down.

"We'll be down in a sec", said Carrie as she and the guy headed towards the edge. The guy jumped down and turned around waiting for Carrie.

"Come on Carrie jump", said the guy.

"You are going to catch me right", said Carrie as she eyed the ground.

"Yes I'm going to catch you, now just jump", said the guy. Carrie jumped and the guy caught her easily. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Oh this is interesting. Carrie got herself a boyfriend. I'm going to have to ask him a few questions later.

"Hey Z", said Carrie as she walked over to me. I looked down and saw my entire body was covered in whipped cream. I realized that they used different whipped creams, so there was a mixture of white, brown and green. I smirked, an evil idea already forming in my head.

"Zoey what are you thinking?" asked Carrie, noticing the look on my face. She knows me to well.

"Come on Carrie give me a hug", I said while holding my arms out.

"No way", said Carrie taking a step back.

"Yes you are", I said while taking a step towards her. Carrie looked at me before bolting. I ran after her as she ran behind the house. I managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Ha now you have some on you too", I said while getting up. She got up and looked down. Her whole shirt and part of her shorts had whipped cream on them.

"Do we even want to know", said a voice. We turned and I saw two of the guys on that video chat.

"Carrie's surprise backfired in her face", said the guy, who was with Carrie earlier, as he walked over to us.

"Shut it Paul", said Carrie as she took some of the whipped cream off her and threw it at him. It ended up hitting him in the face.

"You guys know Emily isn't going to let you in until you get the whipped cream off, right", said a guy with sandy colored hair.

"We know Seth", said Carrie. Seth and the guy next to him had grins form on their faces.

"You know I don't like the look on their faces", I told Carrie.

"Me either", she said.

Then one of them pulled a hose out from behind their back.

"Jared don't you dare", said Carrie. We both took a step back. Jared just smirked and then we were both hit with water. Carrie and I both shrieked and started to run. We weren't able to get away and in two minutes the whipped cream was off, but we were soaking wet. Jared and Seth were laughing while Paul was trying to get Carrie to calm down and Quil was just standing there. I looked at Carrie, she looked at me and we both smirked.

"Jared ever heard of karma. What comes around goes around", said Carrie while smirking.

"How exactly should we get back at him", I asked.

"Jared you are so screwed", said Quil. I'm not surprised he said that. When Quil pranked me and Carrie we pranked him back. Let's just say waking up with purple hair and 'I love My Little Pony' written on your face with a Sharpie is not a good way to start your morning.

"What's with all the noise", said a guy. I looked at him and I felt like time stopped. He had to be the hottest guy I have ever seen. Who was he?

Carrie's POV

Oh Jared, you are so dead. I wonder what I could do? Embry came out asking what was the noise about, but I ignored him. That is until I saw how he was looking at Zoey. He was looking at her like he was watching a miracle take place. The guys didn't notice this. I poked Paul's shoulder.

"Why is Embry looking at Zoey like that?" I asked Paul, but not loud enough for Zoey to hear.. Paul looked at me confused before looking at Embry and then to Zoey. His mouth dropped slightly.

"You've got to be kidding me", he muttered. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I whispered.

"Embry imprinted on Zoey", he muttered. Seth, Jared and Quil all snapped their heads n Embry's direction and saw that Paul was right.

Holy crap, Embry just imprinted on my best friend!

* * *

Well how was it? I have a lot of ideas for this so i'm putting my other stories on hold, cause I have _major_ writer's block with them. If you have read my others and have some ideas PM me and i may use them. If i do use them i will say so in the chapter. Please review.


	6. Dirtbike and Vampire Troubles

Hi guys. I meant to ask this last chapter, but how did you guys like Zoey? Well can you please tell me? Well here is the next chapter and i do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs. Please review.

* * *

Carrie's POV

The dinner was okay. Zoey got along with everyone. Quil was a little peeved Embry imprinted on his cousin, but I think he liked it better that Z was going to be with Embry than someone else. Then came the worst part ever. I wanted to drop dead when this happened.

"So Paul, how long have you been dating Carrie?" asked Zoey, while we were outside. Sam was helping Emily with the dishes while we were outside sitting in some chairs. Well Zoey, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul were sitting in chairs. Kim was sitting in Jared's lap, while I was sitting in Paul's.

"Almost two weeks", said Paul. Zoey smiled to herself. I really don't like it when she does that. Last time Z smiled like that we ended up running from the cheer squad because we had put something in their make up with something that caused their faces to turn blue.

"Okay, well I'm going to ask you a few more questions, then I need you to pass a test and I think we'll get along fine", said Zoey. My mouth dropped and I stared at her.

"You can ask him the questions but no 'test'", I said while glaring at her.

"Why it won't be that bad", said Zoey innocently.

"Oh please I have Quil to back me up with this. He was unfortunately in Houston when you helped Jason find a boyfriend", I said. Quil started to make a gagging noise.

"I can't believe you did that Zoey", he said.

"It was not that bad", she said.

"Zoey, you went into your brother's room, stole his 'Girl's Gone Wild' DVD and made a bunch of gay guys watch it, saying if anyone got a boner they had to leave", I said. I saw Kim's mouth drop, while Embry, Jared and Paul looked at her in shock.

"Hey a few got boners, besides the guy who I approved of is still dating Jason and I did that three years ago", said Zoey.

"Yeah, but you have gotten worse over the years, so I'm a little scared for Paul's mental health after your 'test'", I said.

"Fine you win, but only this once", she said. I smiled and grabbed my drink taking a sip.

"Paul, do you plan on popping Carrie's cherry", said Zoey, like it was no big deal. The soda I had in my mouth, quickly ended up on Quil and Embry. I looked at her, my face turning a million shades of red.

"That's my payback for the whipped cream", said Zoey.

"ZOEY!" I shouted, getting up and running towards her. Zoey just smirked before getting up to run. She was _so_ dead when I get my hands on her.

* * *

I woke up to someone poking my side. I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I saw Zoey about three inches from my face. I looked at my clock and groaned. It was five in the morning.

"Z what do you want. It's five in the morning", I whined while throwing my comforter over me.

"Come on, it rained last night so today's perfect", said Zoey while throwing a pair of jeans on me.

"Perfect for what?" I asked moving the comforter off me, sitting up.

"Perfect for four wheeling and maybe that dirt bike of yours", said Zoey.

"You brought them", I said, now wide awake. Z nodded.

"Yep, don't you love me", she said.

"Yes, but I'm still mad at you for yesterday", I said as I grabbed at shirt.

"Come on, at least your brother didn't hear me", whined Zoey.

Yeah right. When Sam heard her ask that he wanted to come out and jump Paul. The only reason he didn't was because Zoey was outside and Emily was telling him to calm down. I got a bunch of crap from Sam after Zoey left.

I changed into my jeans and a shirt that said 'Girls can't What?'**(Pic on profile)** with a picture of a girl on a four wheeler. Back in Houston there was a huge field a bunch of friends and I would go. Whenever it rained we went there. We liked four wheeling in the mud. It's fun trying to get mud on other people, while you're trying not to get mud on yourself. After I put my tennis shoes on I went to write a note so Sam and Emily would know where I was, but Zoey grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"Come on. Quil's waiting", said Zoey.

"Quil is coming too", I said. I was surprised she was able to get him up.

"Yep, but it may take a while for him to be fully awake", said Zoey. We got to her Jeep and I saw Quil half dead in the back. It took us about ten minutes to get to this clearing that had puddles and half of it was mud. Zoey opened the thing holding the four wheelers and my dirtbike and got one of the four wheelers out. I got the other one out.

"You think I should get the dirtbike out now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Quil will probably wake up once her hears the four wheelers", said Zoey as she got on hers. I got my dirtbike out as Zoey turned her four wheeler on.

And guess what, Quil came out of the Jeep almost as soon as she turned it on. I had to hold in a laugh as he stumbled out of the Jeep. I thought werewolves had better balance than that. I turned my dirtbike on a went past Zoey, getting mud on her.

"Hey I wasn't ready", she whined.

"To bad, so sad", I said as I went in circles around her. That seemed to tick her off and she went past me, getting some mud on me. Quil joined us and we continued getting mud on each other. We did that for who knows how long when I heard my phone ring. I stopped by the Jeep and grabbed my phone. I checked the caller I.D and saw it was Paul.

"Hey", I said when I answered.

"Where are you. Sam and Emily woke up, had no idea where you were and freaked out. I got a call from Sam five minutes ago asking if you were at my place", said Paul. I heard some rustling and then someone else was on the phone.

"Carrie where are you", demanded Sam.

"I'm in a clearing four wheeling. I'm with Zoey and Quil", I said.

"You're on a four wheeler", said Sam.

"Well Zoey and Quil are. I'm on my dirtbike", I said.

"Are you at least wearing a helmet?" asked Sam.

Oh shit I wasn't. Sam and Paul were going to kill me, well Sam might and Paul will just freak.

"Um I couldn't hear that could you repeat that. I think I'm losing you", I said while making a noise that hopefully sounded like static.

"Carrie", said Sam in a low voice. Shit, I was so dead when I got home.

"Hey I'll talk to you when I get home, bye", I said before hanging up.

"Guys we need to get back now", I said.

"Aw why", said Zoey as she stopped by the Jeep.

"I need to get back before Sam comes here and kills me", I said, looking for my helmet in the trailer.

"Why would he kill you?" asked Quil.

"Because I wasn't wearing this when I was on my dirtbike", I said as found my helmet.

"So are you going to ride the bike back", said Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm going to go a few more times and then go back. I want to have some fun before Sam locks me in the house", I said as I put on the helmet. Sam is going to give me hell for this.

Zoey's POV

After Quil and I got the four wheelers back in place we headed back home. When we were about half way home Carrie's phone wet off. She probably forgot it when she was looking for her helmet. As soon as I answered it I was met with a frantic Paul.

"Carrie are you guys almost home", he asked.

"Okay first of all this is Zoey, second Quil and I are almost back. Carrie decided to stay a little longer and is riding her dirtbike back", I said.

"What?!" said Paul sounding pissed, tense and I think scared.

"Hey, she's wearing her helmet", I snapped thinking that's why he sounded like that.

"Put Quil on", said Paul sounding like he was trying to stay calm. I handed Quil the phone and Paul talked with him. Whatever Paul was saying was making Quil pale and his hands were shaking. Quil nodded.

"Do you want us to go get her?" he asked.

"Okay we'll be back soon", said Quil. Paul must have sad no. He muttered something before he closed the phone, but I wasn't able to understand what he said. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Carrie's POV

After I went around a few times I decided to go back. Zoey and Quil had left about five minutes ago, so they were probably back by now with how fast Zoey drives. I was going slow prolonging the lecture I would get from Sam. I was the only one on the road and I kind of liked that. Then I saw something about a fifty feet away and slammed hard on the brakes almost falling off. The thing that was fifty feet from me was the vampire I met on the beach.

I felt my heart beat speed up. I had to be seeing things. Then a wicked smile formed on his face. I quickly turned around, but I didn't even have time to move when I stopped seeing he was ten feet from me.

"You know you smell lovely, even though you smell like those dogs. I must say it wasn't much of a challenge getting to you, I thought it would be harder. Oh well, I guess this hunt was just another bore", he said with that smile on his face. I noticed his eyes weren't red, but they were black. I remember Paul telling me when their eyes were black that meant they were thirsty. This thing planned on making me its next meal. I tried to calm my heart beat, but it wasn't working.

I turned around again and floored it. I didn't even get ten feet away when it grabbed my bike and threw it to the side. I fell off and slide on the road a few feet away. I felt a sharp sting in my leg and saw it was bleeding slightly. The grin on his face quickly left as he turned his head to the right. I heard a low growl and saw a silver/grey wolf and a brown wolf. I was so happy to see Paul and Jared. The vampire ran to the left with the brown wolf right behind it. The silver wolf, who I knew was Paul, went to me and stayed close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and and tried to stay calm. Then Paul let out a angry growl. I looked and saw Jared come back. Did he get the vampire? Jared went back to the woods and a few minutes later he came out as a human wearing some cut offs.

"Paul's going to phase back, okay Carrie", said Jared. It was then I realized I had a death grip on Paul's fur. I nodded and slowly let go of him. As Paul went back to the woods I took off my helmet and let out a shaky breath. As soon as Paul came out he ran over to me picking me up and crushing me to his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay. If we had gotten here a minute later...", Paul trailed off unable to finish his sentence. I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Paul you need to calm down", I said. Paul took a few deep breaths before putting me down. When he did I winced from the pain in my leg. Paul noticed immediately and looked down. I guess he never noticed my leg was bleeding. When he saw the blood he started shaking again.

"Paul", said Jared warningly as he pulled me back. Paul took a few more breaths before he stopped shaking. Then I remembered the vampire.

"Were you able to get the vampire?" I asked. Paul looked pissed and Jared looked angry.

"No it got away", said Jared. I remembered what the vampire said to me saying how it thought it would be harder to get to me and how it wanted more of a challenge. Was it going to come back? Paul and Jared must have noticed I tensed up.

"Carrie what's wrong. Is it your leg?" asked Paul. I shook my head.

"Then what is it", he asked sounding frantic.

"I'll tell you guys later", I said as I walked over to my bike.

"But Carrie-"

"Paul I'll tell you and the others later!", I snapped. They both went quiet. I don't blame them, I never snapped at Paul before. I saw a hurt look in Paul's eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Paul I'm sorry I snapped, but I will tell you guys later", I said. Paul nodded.

We walked back to Sam's. Well Paul was carrying me, he wouldn't let me walk, and Jared was leading my bike. When we got back I saw Zoey, Quil and Embry on the porch. Zoey's eyes widen when she saw me.

"Carrie what happened?" she asked running towards me.

"I lost control of the bike and fell. Paul and Jared were around and helped me get back", I said.

"How did you lose control of the bike, that's never happened before", she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Um I heard something and I kind of didn't pay attention and then I hit a pothole", I said. I didn't like lying to Zoey. She seemed to buy it and went back to the porch.

"Hey Emily do you have a first aid kit", she asked as she went inside. Paul followed her inside and went to the kitchen setting me on the counter. Emily came over lifting up my jeans on my left leg so she could see the cut. I never realized how big it was until she uncovered it. The entire outside of my calf was scratched up and bleeding. She began to clean it and I winced slightly from the medication. That shit stung. Paul was standing next to me and he seemed to flinch every time I did. Ten minutes later my leg had bandages around it and I was sitting on the couch.

"You okay?" asked Zoey as she sat next to me.

"Yeah it stings a little, but I'm good", I said.

"I'm sorry. I feel bad, I could have drove one of the four wheelers back", said Zoey.

"No it's okay", I said quickly. It would have been bad if Zoey had been there with the vampire. Ten minutes later Zoey got a call from her aunt saying she had to come back. Quil went with her. I'm guessing he doesn't want to take any risks because of the vampire. As soon as they were gone the guys came in the living room. Paul came over and sat next to me.

"Okay Carrie, Paul told us that something seemed to bother you about the vampire. Could you tell us what it was", said Sam. I knew it was going to bother Paul the most.

"Well he talked to me and um he said ' I must say it wasn't much of a challenge getting to you, I thought it would be harder. Oh well, I guess this hunt was just another bore', and I think he may try again", I said looking at my feet, getting quiet as I got near the end. I felt Paul shaking next to me. I was about to tell him to calm down when I was suddenly pulled away from Paul and he bolted outside. I looked up at who pulled me away and saw Sam.

"Jared, Embry go make sure he doesn't do anything reckless", said Sam. They both nodded and went outside.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He just needs to calm down", said Sam. Sam and the rest of the pack went to the kitchen so they could discuss patrol shifts. I knew Paul was going to volunteer for a lot of them if he thought the vampire had a chance of getting to me again.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" asked Emily as she walked over to me.

"No, I'm just going to wait for Paul to come back", I said. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Emily nodded and went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch waiting.

An hour passed and still no sign of Paul.

Two hours passed, the guys were leaving and still no sign of Paul.

After who knows how long I saw Emily setting a sandwich next to me. I looked at the clock and saw it read 7:45 pm. I've been sitting here almost the entire day and Paul _still_ wasn't back. I ate my sandwich and ten minutes later I felt my eyes getting heavy. As I felt my eyes close one last time I just kept wonder when Paul was going to come back.

_

* * *

_

I was on the beach by myself. I walked around and the beach seemed to go on for miles. I don't remember the beach being this big. I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around and felt my blood go cold. The vampire from before was here. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't move.

_He walked closer to me, taking his time. He would take a step and then watch my reaction before taking another step. After he was ten feet from me, my body decided to react and I ran away from him._

_"Paul!" I shouted hoping he could somehow hear me. There was nothing, not even a howl. I looked back and saw the vampire was still taking his sweet time. _

_"PAUL", I screamed getting desperate. Still nothing. I looked at the vampire and saw he was walking slightly faster._

_"PAUL!" I screamed praying he had heard that. I then felt someone grab my neck and forced me to turn around. The vampire was inches from my face._

_"No one's going to help you", he said. Then he lunged at me._

* * *

I sat up in a cold sweat. I quickly looked around and saw I was still in Sam's living room. Thank God it was only a dream. I noticed someone had put a blanket on me. I wrapped it around me trying to calm down. I put my head in my hands.

"It was only a dream", I muttered. I can't believe how scared I felt in that dream. The thing that scared me the most was that Paul wasn't there to help me. I don't know how long I was sitting there when I heard the back door open. I jumped off the couch in surprised and landed on my face.

"Carrie are you okay?" said Paul coming over to me. I looked up at him and the dream started running threw my head. I felt myself start to shake again.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" asked Paul getting me to sit back on the couch.

"It was just a nightmare", I said, hoping he would drop it. I did not want to talk about that dream.

"What was it about?" he asked grabbing my shoulders. I ignored him and looked in my lap.

"Carrie, please tell me", said Paul making me look at him.

"I was at the beach and that vampire was there. I ran from it shouting your name, but you never showed up and then the thing grabbed me saying no one was going to help me. I was just scared that you never showed up", I said my voice shaking at the end. After a minute of silence Paul had me against his chest.

"That is not going to happen. I promise", said Paul. I nodded, but in the back of my mind something was telling me that this wasn't over.

* * *

Ohh, what's going to happen now? Well you'll just have to wait. I will update when i can. Please review.


	7. Videos

Hey sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I had to work on a 8-12 page paper for my Ap class. Don't worry though. I will update in about a week maybe sooner. Anyways here is the next part and i hope you like it. I'm kind of rushing things for something that is going to happen later. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Carrie's POV

It's been two days since the vampire thing. Paul being the overprotective idiot he is has not left my side unless he's been on patrol and I hate it. I mean yeah I like spending time with him, but seriously I don't think a vampire is going to get me when I'm using the freaking bathroom. That's about the only time he's not with me. I spent an hour in the bathroom just so I could get a break from him. He freaked and the only reason he didn't barge in was because Sam was in the house and didn't want to get his ass kicked.

I was sitting on the couch and Paul was sitting on the floor next to me. Embry was also here and he was laying face first on the floor.

"Dude will you quit acting depressed", said Paul as he scanned channels. Embry just lifted his hand and gave him the bird.

"Just shut it Paul", he mumbled, his voice being muffled by the carpet.

"Leave him alone Paul", I said. Paul tilted his head so he could see me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Zoey is leaving in a month. How would you feel if I was the one leaving", I said hoping he would get the point.

"Oh. Sorry Embry", he said. We were quiet. The only noise was from the TV. Then Zoey came running through the door with Quil right behind her.

"Carrie", she said giving me a hug.

"Hey Z", I said as she let go and sat next to me.

"You are coming with me", she said as she tried to get me off the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we haven't had any girl time", she whined.

"Fine", I said as I got up. When I stood up Paul did too.

"Oh no you are staying here", said Zoey glaring at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has been following you like a lost puppy for the last two days. I want my girl time _now_", said Zoey stomping her foot near the end. I noticed Paul looking a little worried.

"Let's go to my room", I said as I dragged her to my room.

"Oh wait", she said as she ran to the kitchen. She came out dragging a chair.

"Um, what's with the chair", I asked. Everyone was looking at her confused.

"Cause he is probably going to be sitting by your room until I leave", said Zoey while pointing to Paul. I rolled my eyes as I went to my room. Zoey came in after she set the chair by the door. I closed my door and turned on the radio on my desk. Paul and Embry would probably be listening, so I might as well make it a little harder for them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat by my desk. Zoey was on my bed.

"Well I might be staying longer", she mumbled looking at her hands.

"Really, why?' I asked. This is good. Embry can have more time with her then. She put her face in a pillow and muttered something.

"Z, I really can't understand what you say when you do that", I said. She turned her head.

"Cause of Embry", she muttered. I felt my mouth drop.

"Okay spill _now_", I said moving from the chair to my bed. Zoey sat up and looked at me.

"Well he spends a lot of time at Quil's place and I got to know him. He seems really nice, but I've got to be crazy for liking him after only two days", she said.

"You aren't crazy", I said.

"I've only known him for two days what doesn't sound crazy about that?" said Zoey.

"Well when I first met Paul I had a thing for him", I said.

"Well that's you, besides how did you two first meet anyway", asked Zoey propping her head on her hands.

"I was at the beach looking at tidal pools and I fell in one. Paul, Jared and Kim saw me fall in and helped me out", I said.

"Ah that's so cute", cooed Zoey. I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"So do you like him?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't like me", she muttered. Normally Zoey is loud and confident, but when it comes to relationships and crushes she becomes quiet and shy. I knew it was going to take a while to get her to believe Embry loved her.

"I could set you two up", I suggested.

"No, that would just make me seem desperate", she whined hiding her head in my pillow.

"How about we do a group thing; Jared, Kim, Paul, me, Embry and you all go somewhere", I said.

"That sounds good", said Zoey.

"You're just glad it doesn't make you seem desperate", I said.

"Hell yeah", said Zoey sitting up.

"I'll go ask them now if they want to", I said, even though I knew they probably heard the whole thing.

"Hang on", said Zoey getting off my bed. I looked at her confused. She then had that evil smirk on her face. I knew she was up to something.

"What are you-" before I could finish she was out of my room and slammed the door shut. I heard something being moved. I got up to open my door but it wouldn't open. Then it hit me. That's why she wanted the chair! What was she up to?

* * *

Zoey's POV

I got out of Carrie's room slamming the door shut. I quickly grabbed the chair and put it under the door handle. I quickly checked to make sure it wouldn't move. I turned around and saw that Jared and Kim were here plus everyone was giving me weird looks.

"Z is there a reason why you did that?" asked Carrie threw the door.

"Yep, it's payback", I said.

"Payback for what?" asked Carrie.

"For not hanging out with me lately", I said moving to the living room. I saw Carrie's laptop on the table in there. I grabbed it sitting on the floor and plugged in my thumb-drive.

"Zoey what are you doing?" asked Embry as he sat next to me. I tried to control my heartbeat. God why do I act like that when he talks to me?

"Zoey let me out", said Carrie. I saw Paul walk towards her room.

"Paul you move that chair and you will regret it", I said not looking from the screen.

"Z when are you going to let me out", said Carrie sounding annoyed.

"After I show the guys something", I said finally founding the file I was looking for.

"What are you going to show them", said Carrie sounding scared.

"Just some videos from when you were in ninth grade to eleventh", I said. It was quiet in Carrie's room. Then everyone could hear her banging on her door.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted. Her reaction made everyone look at me then the door curiously.

"They aren't that bad", I reasoned.

"The ones you plan on showing them are though", said Carrie.

"Define bad", I said.

"Zoey", whined Carrie.

"Ugh, fine, but there is a video I need you to watch", I said.

Paul went over and removed the chair. Carrie came out of her room and glared at me.

"I'm not watching any video you made", she said obviously peeved I locked her in her room.

"It's for you and Sam though", I said looking for the video.

"Not watching it", she said as she sat on the couch.

"You're mom asked me to make it. She wanted to make videos for you for certain things that would happen to you in life", I said finding the video. When I said that, everyone went dead quiet. I swear you could hear a pin drop. I clicked on the video so the video player was on.

"All you have to do is hit play", I said as I got up. Carrie was too focused on the screen to hear me. I quietly signaled the others that we had to leave. As we left Sam moved to the couch next to Carrie. Paul seemed reluctant to leave. I wonder how Carrie's going to take the video.

* * *

Carrie's POV

Once everyone had left I hit play on the video player. The first thing we saw was Zoey's face taking up the whole screen.

"Is the camera on", said my mom. I felt a lump form in my throat when I heard her.

"Yeah it's on", said Zoey moving away from the camera.

When she moved I saw my mom sitting on her hospital bed. I saw the date in the corner and saw she made this two hours before she died.

"Hey Carrie and um, oh shoot what's his name again", said my mom. We could hear Zoey moving papers.

"His name is Sam", said Zoey.

"Okay, hi Sam", said my mom smiling. I smiled to myself. Even when she was on her death bed she could still smile.

"I just wanted to say hi and thanks for taking Carrie in. I know she's you half-sister and I'm happy knowing she'll be staying with family and not child-services", said my mom before coughing.

"Carrie, sweetie, I know I won't be there for a lot of things, so I asked Zoey to make some videos. We've been making them the past month. She'll show them to you or whoever it involves when the time comes. I'm so sorry I won't be there for you, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you and I wanted you to know that. I will always be proud of you no matter what you do. I also want you to always give things your best, even when things seem like they are over. And never give up on your dreams", my mom.

Zoey then asked my mom if she was done and then the screen went black. I didn't even realize I was crying until Sam started rubbing my back. I rested my head in my arms and cried. I knew one thing for sure. I was going to do what my mom said and never give up when things seem like they are over.

* * *

It's been about two week since Zoey showed me the video. After I watched it Paul was slightly worried about me. I guess that Paul and the other wolves had heard me cry when they were outside or Sam had thought about it while he was on patrol.

Oh, Zoey and Embry are now a couple. It's actually really funny with how they became a couple. Paul had to tell me what they were saying though and protect me from Zoey.

Flashback

_All of the teens, except for Seth, Collin, and Brady, were at the movies. We had gone to see some comedy. It was about how two teens lost some bet and had to have a road trip around the country. It was pretty funny. Well anyway after the movie we were all waiting in the lobby for Zoey. She had gone to the bathroom afterwards. I was listening to Jared and Paul talk about some stunts they wanted to reenact when I saw Zoey and some guy in an argument. _

_Whatever the guy was saying seemed to make her mad. It looked like she was going to punch him any minute._

_"Embry can you stop Zoey before she gets kicked out of the theatre", I said leaning against Paul. _

_Everyone turned and they all saw what I saw. Embry looked like he wanted to knock the guy out. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have Embry go over there. _

_Embry walked over there and started talking with the guy. The guy said something to make Embry mad. Then Embry said something that made the guy walk off and made a shocked look form on Zoey's face. The guys started to chuckle while Kim and I looked at them confused._

_"Okay can one of you tell the girl's without freakish hearing what Embry said", I said._

_"He just told the guy to stop hitting on his girlfriend", said Paul. Wow talk about the slip of the tongue. I wonder how Zoey's going to take that. Embry turned to Zoey and by then she had a smirk on her face. She said something that made Embry go red. I looked at Paul waiting for him to say something._

_"She said 'since when have I been your girlfriend'" said Paul. _

_Embry seemed to be stuttering, probably trying to find a way to cover up what he said. Then Zoey did something that surprised all of us. She kissed him on the mouth. The kiss only lasted for like five seconds and the look on Embry's face was priceless._

_"Way to go Embry!" shouted Quil and Jared. Zoey and Embry turned towards us as if they just remembered we were there. I smirked knowing a great way to get back at Zoey for asking Paul that certain question._

_"Carrie what are you thinking?" asked Kim, looking at me wearily. _

_"Revenge", I said._

_I cupped my hands over my mouth so that what about I would say next would be even louder._

_Zoey Brooks is going to have her cherry popped by Embry Call!!" I shouted. Everyone in the lobby turned to where we were standing and then the people who knew who Embry was looked at him and Zoey. Zoey and Embry were a bright red. Then a pissed off look was on Zoey's face._

_"Carrie, you are a dead woman", said Zoey sprinting towards us. Zoey tried to take a shoe off and that's when I realized she was wearing heels. I ran from the group heading outside with an enraged Zoey chasing me waving her heels at me._

End Flashback

I was snapped out of remembering when Paul jumped on the couch landing on top of me. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to get my attention.

"Is there any reason why you did that", I asked trying to get him off of me. I might as well have been pushing a brick wall. He didn't move an inch.

"Cause I felt like it", he said smiling.

"Paul get off of me", I said, still trying to get him off of me.

"Nope", he said, his smile now turning into a smirk.

"Paul, don't make me do it", I warned. He looked at me confused.

"Do what?" he asked. It was my turn to smirk.

"Paul, I don't think Sam is going to appreciate us having sex in my room since he is here", I said as if it was nothing. Paul's eyes widened as if I just sentenced him to death. Next thing I knew Paul was on the floor with a bloody nose and an angry Sam was standing over the couch.

"Just messing with you Sam", I said as I turned on the tv. Sam looked at me and then at Paul before going back to the kitchen with Emily.

"Why did you say that", whined Paul as he sat next to me holding his nose.

"I warned you, besides it'll heal in like two minutes", I said grabbing a towel out of the laundry basket next to the couch and pressing it on his nose.

Paul wiped the blood from his face before looking at me.

"That wasn't nice though", he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not my fault I have the world's most protective big brother", I said. Paul then looked like he was pouting for a sec.

"Are you pouting", I said in a teasing tone. Paul opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his phone. He answered it and even though I didn't have the freaking hearing Paul does I could tell that it was Quil and that he was freaking out big time.

"Dude just calm…shit she saw. Where is Embry? Wait where did she go? She went where? Shit, we'll be there soon. Yeah we'll bring Carrie", said Paul before hanging up. Sam came out of the kitchen and stopped by us. He heard the whole thing and knew what was going on.

"Care to explain what happened and why I need to come too", I said standing up.

"Zoey saw Embry phase when he had to go on patrol", said Paul running his hand in his hair.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She ran from him and headed into the woods", said Sam.

Oh no. That must have broken Embry's heart.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Please review.


	8. My Worst Nightmare

Hey guys, here is the next part. I would like to let you know that this one is shorter than the other chapters, but the next one will be longer. I want to get the next part right so it will take longer for me to update. Well here is the next part and i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Sam, Paul and I got to Quil's place in about five minutes. Quil was pacing out front, while Embry looked like a kicked puppy.

"Do you know which way she headed?" asked Sam.

"She ran to the area near the river", said Quil, still a little freaked.

"She ran from me", muttered Embry. We all looked at him and I felt sorry for him. It also made me think if I did this to Paul when I ran from him.

"I'll go get her", I said walking towards the woods, but Paul stopped me.

"What if that vampire is out there?" said Paul.

"Then you can follow, but make sure Zoey doesn't see you", I said walking past him.

I walked into the woods for about twenty minutes until I saw Zoey sitting next to the river. She didn't notice I was there until I stepped on a branch. She turned around and relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Hey Z are you okay?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"No, but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me", she said tossing a rock into the river.

"Try me", I said. Zoey looked at me before taking a deep breath in.

"Quil and Embry went outside. I decided to follow them. I heard them talking about patrolling and then Embry started to shake. Next thing I knew Embry had turned into a giant wolf", said Zoey. The whole time I was quiet while she talked. When she was done talking, she looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do you seem so calm? I figured you would have freaked or laughed at me by now", said Zoey. I stayed quiet wondering if I should tell her I already knew. Zoey then stood up looking angry.

"You already knew he could change into a wolf. Who else can do that Carrie? Can Sam, can Paul?" she asked getting angrier with every word she said.

"Yeah I knew and to answer the other question. Yes they can along with Quil, Seth, Leah, Jared, Collin and Brady", I said standing up. Zoey was quiet before doing something that surprised me. She slapped me across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me? We have never kept secrets from each other!" she shrieked. I could hear the betrayal in her voice. How could I tell her that it wasn't my choice to tell her? Even if it was up to me I wouldn't tell her cause of the vampire that's after me.

"It wasn't my choice to tell you", I said.

"Then who's was it!" shouted Zoey.

"It was Embry's because he imprinted on you!" I yelled.

"What the truck do you mean he imprinted on me", said Zoey, sounding a little calm.

"When he first saw you he fell in love with you. That is what happens when a wolf finds their soul mate", I said. Zoey looked at me for a second before going off into another rant.

"What kind of crap is that? Do you honestly expect me to believe that", she said.

"I'm not lying and you know it. When you saw him you felt some connection and don't deny it", I said.

"Even if you are telling the truth, why wait to tell me? Hell Quil's my cousin and he never told me!" said Zoey.

"They didn't want to tell you with what's going on", I snapped.

"Oh and what could be going on that would prevent them from telling me", said Zoey in a bitchy tone. When she said that I lost it.

"Because a vampire is after me. Embry wanted to protect you from living with vampires and werewolves as long as he could. He just wanted you to know when things were safe!" I yelled. Zoey was quiet for a minute.

"He didn't want to tell me because he wanted to protect me", she muttered.

"Yeah and running from him when he changes to a wolf isn't exactly making him feel better. He thinks you hate him", I said.

"I don't hate him", muttered Zoey.

"Then why did you run", I said, slightly confused.

"I was surprised and hurt that they would hide that from me", said Zoey.

"Well I can understand. I was surprised and thought they were lying when they told me", I said.

"You didn't run from Paul though", said Zoey.

"Actually I did run and after seeing Embry I can see how much I had hurt Paul when I did run", I said. She went quiet again.

"Can you tell Embry to come here, please? I really need to talk with him", said Zoey looking at her feet. Did she want to make amends with Embry?

"Okay, I will", I said. I headed back to Quil's place and saw the guys were still there.

"Hey Embry, Zoey wants to talk with you", I said.

Embry looked at me for a second before going into the woods to find Zoey.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, they're going to be okay", I said smiling, heading back to Sam's place.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident with Zoey. Zoey and Embry are good. After Zoey asked questions for like an hour things were good between the two. I'm just happy that they are together still.

Well I'm in my room listening to music. Zoey and Kim decided to take Claire to the beach. I was going to, but decided against it. Emily was in the kitchen making lunch for the guys getting off patrol and one of the guys is Paul. That may be why I didn't go to the beach.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with my phone going off. I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello", I said turning down my music.

"Hey Carrie, do you remember me", said a voice.

I felt my blood freeze when I heard that voice. It was the vampire that was after me. How did he get my cell phone number? I got up to tell Emily when something he said made me freeze.

"If you tell anyone I'm talking to you I'll kill three people right now", he said.

I stayed still, not wanting to be the cause of three people's deaths.

"I have a question", he said.

"What", I said bitterly.

"Why such a mean tone? I was only going to ask what Jared, Quil and Embry would do if I killed Kim, Claire and Zoey", he asked.

When he said that, I wanted to scream.

"I don't know, they're at my place and the guys are here too", I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Now lying is never good, especially if I'm looking at them on a beach right now", he said in a teasing tone.

Oh my God.

He's on the beach with them. What am I going to do?

"Oh, poor Claire, she cut herself on the leg. Her blood smells so good, but I prefer the blood of someone who's older, but not too old. They need to be in their teens or early twenties. That's when the blood has time to develop a good lasting flavor, but that's just my opinion", he said.

I hung up and immediately called Zoey's cell. I could ask about Claire to see if he is telling the truth.

"Hello", said Zoey.

"Hey Z I was wondering how things were at the beach", I said, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Nothing much, but Claire cut her leg. I think it was a shell or something, but since she's been good about us cleaning it, we're going to get ice cream afterwards", said Zoey. I could hear Claire cheering about the ice cream, but my mind was trying to keep myself from freaking out.

"Okay, hey I've got to got Emily wants me to help with lunch", I said.

It took all my self-control not to tell them to run and that the vampire was there watching them.

"Okay, well see you later", said Zoey before hanging up.

I closed my phone and stared at it. It stated to vibrate and I answered it already knowing who it would be.

"So do you believe me now", he said.

"Yes, now what do you want", I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I want you to meet me alone and don't have your wolf know either. I'll give you half an hour to say your goodbyes, but then come and meet me in the woods near Forks, understand", he said.

"Yes", I said.

"Good, now I'll be seeing you later", he said before hanging up.

I stared at the wall. I had to go or else he was going to hurt them. I knew Jared, Quil, and Embry would be in pain since they were their imprints, but I knew I would hurt Paul cause I'm his imprint. I heard the door open and some of the guys coming in. I got off my bed and headed to the living room, putting on a happy face. I saw Sam, Paul, Quil and Seth in the living room. Paul and Sam were talking, but then Paul turned his head to look at me. When he looked at me he frowned slightly. I figured Paul would know something was wrong with me, but I wished he didn't right now. I went to the kitchen and saw Emily finishing up the sandwiches.

"Hey do you need any help?" I asked.

"Not really, you can take this plate out to the table now", said Emily pointing to a plate filled with sandwiches.

I picked up the plate and took it to the living room and put the plate on the coffee table. As soon as I put them down, the guys went for the food. I laughed to myself before heading outside the front door. Paul followed me shortly after.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing", I lied.

I felt Paul move my head so I was looking at him.

"Yeah right, please tell me", he said.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind", I said.

"Like what?" asked Paul.

I stood there debating whether or not to tell him. I really wanted to tell him, but I didn't want that to be the last thing he hears me say. I turned around and kissed Paul. Paul was definitely surprised but quickly returned the kiss. When we broke away Paul had a confused look on his face.

"What was that-"

"I love you", I said cutting him off.

Even though I love him, I never actually told him that until today. The look on Paul's face quickly went from confused to pure happiness.

"I love you too", he said hugging me.

"I already knew that", I said teasingly.

"Yeah I guess you did", he chuckled.

"I'll be back in a little bit", I said pulling away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Zoey's at the Cullen's place and I was going to hang with her for a little bit", I lied.

"I thought Zoey was at the beach with Kim and Claire", said Paul.

"Nope she changed her mind, since Embry's going to hang with Jake, when he gets off patrol", I lied hoping he would buy it. Paul seemed to believe what I said and let me go. I started walking away backwards so I could see him.

"See you later", he said.

_No you won't._

"Don't be late for the dinner Emily's making".

_I won't be able to come._

"I love you".

_I love you too and please don't hate me for what I'm going to do._

So with that I began walking away from my home where people I cared about and loved where staying and to Forks where I would meet my death to keep three people I cared about safe.

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen next, well you guys just have to wait. Depending on how many reviews i get i may update faster. Please review!


	9. Wake up, please

Hi guys. You're probably wondering what happened to Carrie. Well you get to find out in this chapter and more. Well i hope you like it. I had one of my friends help with parts so please review and i do not own Twilight only my Ocs. Well here is chapter 9 and i hope you like it.

* * *

Zoey's POV

Embry, Quil and Jared met Kim, Claire and I at the beach after their shifts ended. Soon after they arrived it started to rain. No shocker there since it seems to rain everyday in La Push. We got to Sam's place after stopping somewhere to get Claire that ice cream I promised her. We went inside and saw Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady in the living room. Sam was probably with Emily and Paul and Carrie were probably in a make out session.

"We're back!" I shouted.

Sam, Emily and Paul came out of the kitchen. Paul looked at us confused.

"Where's Carrie?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to look at him confused.

"She didn't come with us. She said she was staying here", I said.

Paul shook his head.

"No she said she was going to hang out with you. She said you were at the Cullen's place", said Paul.

"I never went to the Cullen's. I was at the beach with Kim and Claire", I said.

"Yeah and then we met them there", said Embry.

"Why would she lie about where she was going", said Emily.

My phone then started to go off. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Carrie. Okay she had a lot of explaining to do. I answered the phone and put it on speaker. Before I could say anything Carrie started talking in a frantic voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she said.

It sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Hey Carrie slow down, what's wrong", said Paul moving closer to my phone.

"I didn't want to, but he said he was going to kill Zoey, Kim and Claire", said Carrie not even listening to Paul.

"Wow wow, backup. Who said he was going to kill Zoey, Claire and Kim, said Embry obviously mad.

Before Carrie said anything we heard the sound of someone taking the phone from her and a small scream. When we heard the scream Paul immediately tensed and started to shake a little.

"Hello wolves", said a cold voice. The entire pack froze when they heard that voice. I could only guess that it was the vampire, but why was he with Carrie.

Oh no, please don't tell me…

"I'm sorry, but Carrie ran out of time to talk", said the vampire.

"Where are you", said Paul in a dangerous tone.

Embry moved in front of me and that's when I noticed that Paul was shaking like crazy. His hands were a blur and it looked like he was struggling not to phase.

"You shouldn't have such a hostile tone. You should be proud of Carrie, I mean she is brave with what she did", said the vampire.

No one said anything. We were probably in shock that the vampire had gotten to her.

"Oh I have a question for Kim or Zoey, whoever decides to answer", said the vampire.

"What?" snarled Jared and Embry.

They probably didn't like the fact that the vampire knew our names.

"Sorry last I checked I asked Zoey or Kim, well I was going to ask how is the cut on Claire's leg. I hope it isn't infected", said the vampire in a taunting tone.

When he said that I paled and I'm sure Kim did too. That vampire was on the beach when we were. Then something clicked in my head.

"That's why Carrie called me isn't it. You told her what happened. That's why she asked about Claire. She knew you were watching us", I said.

"Bingo, everyone give a round of applause for Zoey", he said sarcastically.

"It's funny how you humans act. If your friends are in danger you're willing to walk to your death to save them", said the vampire.

"You mean she came to you" said Sam.

"Yep it was she either came to me or the newspapers would have the headlines 'Three girls found dead on beach' tomorrow. How do you think that would look three dead bodies on the front page", he said.

I felt sick. Carrie had gone to this freak so she could keep Kim, Claire and I safe. Then we heard a sharp crack on the other end.

"What did you do", hissed Paul.

"I kicked Carrie, though I think I kicked her to hard. I think I broke a rib, oh wait I did and it caused some internal bleeding. I can smell the blood going into her throat", said the vampire.

Paul and Sam looked like they were trying not to phase.

"Well I'll call you later and tell you where her body is. I wonder if you guys are going to have an open casket funeral. I wouldn't if I were you, especially when I get down with her", said the vampire.

There were a bunch of growls coming from the guys. There were probably mad that the vampire was able to get past them.

"Well I've got to go. I want to make sure my meal still taste good", he said.

Before he hung up we heard a loud snarl and then a scream, except that this time the scream came from the vampire. We heard other voices in the background.

"Hey guys", said a voice. I recognized it as Alice.

"Alice", I said in relief.

Thank God she and the others got there.

"Listen Rose, Edward and Emmet are taking care of the vampire. Carlisle is taking Carrie to the hospital. We'll see you when you get there", she said before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up we were all outside getting into the cars. It took us not even five minutes to get to the hospital. When we got to the waiting room Alice, Jasper, Jake and Nessie were waiting for us.

"How is she" we all asked at once.

"She's in surgery. Carlisle thinks she has two broken ribs and that one punctured a lung", said Jake.

The way he said that made me uneasy.

"Jake what aren't you telling us", asked Embry.

I'm not surprised he was able to tell Jake was hiding something. I mean they have been friends for years.

"She's going to be in a coma after wards and…" said Jake trailing off.

"And what?" said Paul.

"Her body's been under a lot of stress, her head was hit pretty hard and she lost a lot of blood, so we don't know when or if she's even going to wake up", said Alice.

When she said that I wanted to cry, but my body seemed to refuse to cry. This cannot be happening. I can't have Carrie be in a coma for the rest of her life. She's one of my best friends. She has to wake up, she just has to.

* * *

Carrie's POV

I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting on a subway wearing a white dress. It was a simple dress that had white long sleeves and went a little past my knees.

"Am I dead?" I said out loud.

"No you aren't sweetie", said a voice behind me.

I froze when I heard that voice. It sounded like… I turned around and froze when I saw my mom.

"I have to be dead", I muttered looking at the ground.

I heard her laugh.

"You aren't dead, you're in between the dead and the living", she said taking a seat next in front of me.

"Why are we on a subway?" I asked, trying to think of something else.

"Don't you remember? When you first went on a subway you were scared thinking it was a monster that was going to eat you", said my mom smiling.

"But then I loved being on the subway and didn't want to get off", I said smiling at the memory. I was six and we had to take a subway to get to a meeting my mom had to go to. It was before I knew she had cancer.

"Yes, you didn't want to get off so we kept going and going", said my mom.

"Yeah, but you ended up missing your meeting cause of me", I said.

"It was worth it seeing you so happy", she said.

We were quiet for a little bit.

"I miss you mom", I said, trying not to cry.

"I miss you too darling", she said.

"So tell me about how things have been. Oh tell me about Paul", she said.

"Wait how do you know about Paul", I said confused.

"I have my ways. Well come on. I want to hear about the guy who stole my daughter's heart", she said smiling.

"He's really sweet, even though he can lose his temper. He never loses it with me though, only the guys", I said.

"What else, how have things been with your brother? His name is Sam right", said my mom in a slight mocking tone at the end.

"Yeah his name is Sam. He and Emily are nice. They have really done a lot for me", I said.

"Well that's good. You need to tell them thank you for me", she said.

"I wish I could have done more for you, sweetie", she said quietly.

I looked at her in shock. How could she not think she did enough for me?

"Mom you've done enough for me. You taught me so many things, when you were raising me on your own and fighting your cancer. You don't have to say that. Trust me you helped me a lot even if you don't believe me", I said.

"So where is this subway going anyways?" I asked.

My mom smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well it's going to keep going and then it's going to make a stop, just one stop. That's when you have to decide to get off or stay on and keep going with me. If you get off you can see your friends and Paul, but if you stay on with me you can never see them again. Do you understand Carrie", she said in a serious tone.

I wanted to see my friends and Paul, but I also wanted to stay and talk with my mom.

When the subway finally stops am I even going to want to get off?

* * *

Zoey's POV

It's been almost two months since Carrie was in surgery and she hasn't woken up. Carlisle was able to fix her lung. She can breathe out of it and she no longer needs a breathing tube. She just has a small plastic tube connected to her nose to help oxygen get to her lungs. School started about two weeks ago, so Seth, Collin and Brady can't stay in the hospital as long as everyone else. I tried to tell myself that Carrie would wake up before school started since she has never missed a day of school.

Everyone has been out of it, especially Paul. He refuses to leave the hospital. He won't even leave to eat. Jared sometimes has to make him leave so he can get some real food. Paul hasn't said a word since we first arrived to the hospital. He doesn't go on patrols anymore. I don't think he even sleeps. He must stay awake all the time in case Carrie wakes up. I really hope she does, cause if she doesn't I don't think Paul is going to be able to handle it.

Embry and I are on the way to the hospital to see Carrie and to check up on Paul. Embry has also been worried about me. He knows I think of Carrie as a little sister and that this is kind of hard for me. I mean Carrie's mom was like a second mom to me and when she died I was heartbroken too.

We got to the hospital and headed to Carrie's room. Paul was still in his chair next to Carrie's bed. Carlisle was in there too. I think he was just checking up on Carrie's vitals.

"Hey Carlisle, hey Paul", I said.

Carlisle nodded at me, but Paul ignored me and just kept looking at Carrie. Carrie seemed okay. She seemed like she was relaxed, but that could have just been me imagining it. Carlisle looked away from the machines and signaled for Embry and me to leave. We left the room with Carlisle following us. He seemed stressed.

"How's she doing", I asked.

"Her vitals are good but…" said Carlisle trailing off.

"But what", said Embry.

"I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up by the end of the week she isn't going to wake up at all", said Carlisle.

We heard a choking noise coming from Carrie's room. I looked into the room and saw Paul was shaking. He wasn't going to phase was he? Embry started to go into the room when he stopped. I soon realized why he had stopped. Paul wasn't shaking because he was mad; he was shaking because he was crying. For the first time ever I was actually watching Paul cry. Then it dawned on me. He had heard what Carlisle had told us. If Carrie didn't wake up it would most likely kill Paul. I looked at Carrie's sleeping form before walking to the hospital entrance.

Carrie, please wake up, please.

* * *

Paul's POV

After I heard what Carlisle said, I went numb. I ignored everyone who came in. I only kept my eyes on Carrie. Each day that went by was slow and painful because she never showed signs of waking up. I was slowly dying inside as the end of the week got closer.

If Carrie did not wake up by Sunday then she was never going to wake up. Sam and Emily didn't want to let her die, but they also didn't want to have her lie there like that for the rest of her life. If it was up to me I would keep her alive until she woke up, but it wasn't up to me. It was up to Sam since he was her legal guardian.

I looked at Carrie's face. She still showed no signs of waking up. Come on Carrie wake up, please wake up.

The day was finally here. It was Sunday and Carrie still wasn't up. Carlisle, Sam, Embry and Zoey were in Carrie's room with me. Zoey looked like she was going to cry, but honestly I didn't care. I was just trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I knew that Sam had to make his choice today.

"Sam can I talk with you for a minute", said Carlisle.

Sam nodded and followed him out with Embry and me coming out too. I wasn't really listening to what Carlisle was telling Sam. I was in my own little world when we all heard a loud slapping noise. We ran back into Carrie's room and saw Zoey standing right next to her looking mad. I looked at Carrie and saw a light red handprint on her face. I felt my temper rise. She slapped Carrie!

Embry went over to Zoey and started to pull her away from Carrie. Zoey struggled to make him let go.

"Damn it, wake up", she shouted tears going down her face.

Carrie didn't move or show any signs she heard Zoey.

"Carrie do you hear me?! Wake up", she said before breaking down into tears. Embry was finally able to get her out, but we could still hear her crying and Embry trying to calm her down.

"I'll leave you two alone then", said Carlisle before leaving the room.

"I'll be back in an hour, I want to talk things through with Emily", said Sam before leaving too.

That left just me in the room. I walked over to Carrie's bed and looked at her. I grabbed the railing and leaned over. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes hoping they would stop forming, but it didn't work. I soon felt tears run down my face.

Why Carrie, why won't you wake up?

* * *

Carrie's POV

It was fun talking with my mom again. She mainly made me talk about myself. I looked out the window of the train and saw that is was close to a station. This was the first time it ever looked like that outside. As we got closer I could hear someone crying. I think it was a guy.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

My mom nodded.

"We are getting closer to your stop. You are the only one who can decided if you want to get off or not", said my mom.

"What happens if I don't get off?" I asked.

My mom smiled at me sadly.

"We'll just keep going on the subway", she said.

"Is it going to stop after this", I said.

"No, this is the first and last stop it's going to make", she said.

I looked out the window. Did I want to get off?

"Is it okay if I stay on?" I asked.

"Do you really want to? Do you really want to leave Paul, your friends and the new family you found?" said my mom.

"Well they may understand", I said.

"Honey you'll be able to see me again later, but you only have this chance to see Paul and the others", she said.

"But-".

I was cut off by the screeching brakes as the subway came to a stop. The doors opened slowly. I stood up and I looked outside. I was shocked with what I saw in front of me.

Paul was standing over me, but I was in a hospital bed, with wires attached to my arms and a tube near my nose. What surprised me the most was that Paul was crying. I could hear Paul saying something.

"Carrie, please wake up", he said in between sobs.

It pained me seeing him like that. I felt my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Carrie, he needs you right now. Go on, we'll see each other later", said my mom.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I then heard the sound right before the doors closed. I looked at my mom and then at Paul. The doors started to close. I quickly jumped out of the subway. I turned around and saw my mom smiling at me. The train then started to move and I watched my mom and the train disappear.

I walked over to where Paul was and stood next to him. I then looked at me on the bed. I smiled to myself, happy that I made the right choice. I touched the hand of me that was on the bed and then I was blinded by a white light.

I opened my eyes and saw Paul was leaning over me with his eyes closed. Tears were running down his face. I smiled to myself and raised my hand to touch his face. Paul froze when my hand touched his face. His eyes shot open and he looked at me.

"Hey", I said quietly.

Paul just stood there not moving. He then started kissing my face. After he kissed my forehead he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm so happy you're up", he said happiness evident in his voice.

"How long have I been out", I said curious.

"Almost two months, Carlisle said if you didn't wake up by today, you weren't going to wake up at all", said Paul.

I then took in Paul's appearance. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Honestly he looked like crap.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since you got here", said Paul.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to be there when you woke up. I was really worried about you and when you called Zoey, I just…" Paul trailed off unable to finish.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't let them die.

"I understand why you did it I just wish you told me what was going on", said Paul.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me leave your sight", I said.

"You're damn right", said Paul.

We both heard someone take in a sharp breath. Paul turned around and I saw Zoey standing in the doorway. Her mouth was wide open and she looked like she was struggling for words.

"CARRIE!" she shouted running to the other side of my bed. Carlisle and Embry soon followed in. They probably heard Zoey's outburst, but then again who wouldn't.

"We were so worried about you. Carlisle said if you didn't wake up by today you weren't going to wake up at all", said Zoey. She then started jumping up and down.

"We can finally start planning Kim's wedding", she squealed.

"Wait, what?" I said. When was Kim engaged?

"Jared proposed to her while you were in a coma. She was waiting for you to wake up because she wants you to be her maid of honor. Oh I should go call the others", said Zoey before leaving the room.

She seemed really excited.

* * *

POV

Zoey's

Oh I'm so happy Carrie woke up. I can't wait to tell the others. I left Carrie's room and headed to the lobby. I pulled out my cell and called Kim's number.

"Hello", she said in a depressed tone.

"Hey Kim!" I said excited.

"Why do you sound so happy?" she asked.

"Hey are you at Sam's place?" I asked completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah, we're all at Sam's", she said.

"Great now we can start planning your wedding", I said.

"Are you serious? You're thinking about planning my wedding now?" said Kim sounding a bit angry.

"Yep", I said.

"Why?" said Kim still sounding annoyed.

"Because I'm sure Carrie wants to help plan", I said.

"Z, she's not going to be able to help unless…" Kim trailed off probably getting why I called.

"You mean she's…" said Kim not finishing her sentence.

"Yep, no you and the others get your asses here now", I said. I heard Kim shout that Carrie was up before hanging up. I smiled to myself before walking back to Carrie's room.

I had a feeling things were going to be better for now on.

* * *

So how did you like it? Well it's not the end, but i am wondering if you guys want to me to write about Kim's wedding or should i just skip it. Well i won't start writing the next part until i know so please review and tell me if you want me to or not. Well bye and don't forget to review.


	10. Party and a Wedding

Hi guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I had to write two papaers for my Ap U.S. History class and some other things came up. Well here's the wedding. It's not as good as i wanted it to be, but i'm making it up with the next chapter, cause guess what? The wolves finally meet Jason. I wonder how things will be with the Terrible Trio. Well you just have to find out. Oh and i may rewrite this chapter later on. Just letting you know.

* * *

Fast forward 8 months!

Carrie's POV

Hey people! I'm doing fine. I had to stay in the hospital for a week after I woke up for physical therapy. Apparently I had to get used to moving my body again. I was so happy when I left the hospital. One thing that sucked was that I had to catch up on the first two weeks of school. You'd think they would cut me some slack since I was in the hospital for two months, _but no_ they decided to give me all the work the day I go and say they want it in a week! I wanted to give my teachers a piece of my mind when they told me that. And guess what, Zoey is staying here in LA Push. While I was in a coma Zoey signed up at La Push community college. So we don't have to worry about her leaving, yeah!

Oh I need to talk about more important matters, Kim's wedding! We had the dress fittings Saturday and the dress Kim picked is gorgeous. **(Pic on profile)** I also like the bridesmaid gowns. **(Pic is also on profile) **I'm really excited that Kim asked me to be her maid of honor. Oh and Paul's is going to be Jared's best man. Sam was kind of peeved that Paul and I were going to walk down the aisle together, but I _kindly_ told him to get over it.

Anyway there is one very important thing that every bachelorette must go through before her wedding, BACHELORETTE PARTY! What Kim doesn't know is that Zoey and I are planning it, so things are going to be interesting. We plan on telling her today. We already have everything all set. Zoey and I figured we would have the party now since she's getting married in two weeks.

I got home from school, thank God it was a Friday, and put my stuff next to the couch. Paul was here, like he always is, along with Zoey, Embry, Kim, Jared, Emily and Sam. I looked at Zoey she was looking at me. I smirked and she smirked back knowing what I was going to do.

"Hey Kim", I said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey", she said looking at me suspiciously from her spot on the couch.

"Guess what we're doing tonight", I said leaning on the couch next to her.

"What", she said nervously.

"The same thing ever bachelorette has before her wedding", said Zoey standing next to me. We were both grinning and probably looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. Kim seemed to think about it then she had a shocked/scared look on her face.

"No way", she said getting off of the couch.

"Yes", said Zoey and I in unison. We both slowly followed Kim.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Paul and Jared.

"Think about it, what do most bachelorettes do before their wedding", I said.

A light bulb seemed to on in Paul's head and he started to laugh. Jared looked at him confused.

"Care to share what's so funny", said Jared sounding a bit agitated.

"BACHELORETTE PARTY!" Zoey and I shouted.

Jared's eyes widened when we said that and Kim looked embarrassed. Zoey and I took this opportunity to grab Kim and headed outside to Zoey's Jeep. We managed to get Kim in the back and we got in as Jared and Paul came outside.

"No strippers" said Jared.

"I'm appalled Jared, we would not get strippers for Kim", I said feigning hurt.

"Yeah the strippers aren't for Kim, they're for Carrie", said Zoey.

"WHAT!" shouted Paul and Sam. Sam had run out of the house after Zoey said that little statement.

"You guys need to calm down, there is no stripper", said Emily as she came out of the house.

"How do you know that?" said Sam sounding a little peeved.

"She helped plan the party", I said.

All of the guys seemed to relax when I said that. Yeah Zoey wanted to hire a stripper for Kim but Emily put her foot down and said no.

"Besides where would Zoey find a stripper", said Emily as she walked to Zoey's Jeep.

"I could probably find one in Seattle", said Zoey.

"Not helping Z", I muttered.

"So, it's true", whined Zoey.

"We're just going to some restaurant in Port Angeles and then were coming back", I said.

"Really", said Paul with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, we aren't going to do anything crazy. I think Kim would have a heart attack if Zoey was able to have it her way", I said.

Zoey wanted us to go to Seattle and go to one of the night clubs. She was going to make Kim do a lot of crazy stuff. Even though I thought some of the stuff would have been funny, I honestly think Kim would need a ride to the hospital from shock if we made her do half of the stuff.

Zoey drove us to a restaurant in Port Angeles. We got a private room in the back. After we ate Zoey had gone to her Jeep to get the presents. She came back with a bag filled with stuff. Kim was giving us weird looks.

"What's in there?" asked Kim eying the bag suspiciously.

"Your presents", I said casually. Some of the gifts were okay, but was one definitely not.

"Here open this one first", said Zoey tossing an envelope to Kim.

She opened the card and read it.

"Thanks Zoey", said Kim giving her a hug. I smiled already knowing what the gift was.

Zoey was going to take pictures of the wedding and was going to video tape it. Zoey was taking classes at college that dealt with editing pictures and videos. Her editing skills have actually gotten better.

"Here is mine", I said handing her two packages. One was small and the other was medium sized.

She opened them and revealed two photo albums. She looked at me confused.

"The small one is for important stuff in your new life and the other is for everything else that happens", I explained. Kim looked like she was on the verge of tears when I said that.

"And here's mine", said Emily handing her a wrapped gift.

Kim unwrapped the gift revealing a cookbook.

"Thanks guys", said Kim smiling at us.

That smile on her face quickly disappeared once she saw the grins on my face and Zoey's face.

"What are you two planning?" she asked.

"We're giving you, your other gift", said Zoey.

"What other gift", said Emily.

"The other gift we forgot to tell you we were getting Kim", I said sweetly.

"What is it?" asked Emily giving me the look she gives the guys when they are in trouble.

"You'll see when Kim opens it", said Zoey as she handed Kim the box.

Kim looked at the box, then to me and Zoey before opening the box. The look on Kim's face was priceless when she saw it.

"What is it?" asked Emily.

Kim picked up the box and showed Emily what it said, her face turning red as she showed her. It took all of my self control not to laugh. We had gotten Kim a box of sexual chocolate, used for 'sexual' activities.

"Where in the world did you get that", said Emily shocked at what she was seeing.

"Spencers", I said as if you could buy that stuff anywhere.

"Well I guess you could have one crazy moment tonight", said Emily.

After that we headed back to Sam's place and saw that all of the guys were there.

"They're back", said Quil from the couch as we entered.

"So did you guys have fun", said Sam as he came over next to Emily.

"Yeah, but Kim is definitely going to have fun later", said Zoey smirking.

Kim started to turn red when Zoey said that. The guys looked at us a little confused.

"Do we even want to know", said Paul walking over to me.

"I don't think so, Kim may kill me if I tell you", I said smiling at him.

"She won't kill us Carrie, all we got her was chocolate", said Zoey with that same smirk on her face.

I didn't think it was possible but Kim's face turned a darker shade of red. Honestly a tomato looked pale compared to her right now.

"I want chocolate!" shouted Seth, Collin and Brady.

Zoey and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Kim turned another shade of red at our laughter. Then all of a sudden the bag that held the gifts was thrown at me and Zoey. We both turned and saw a very angry Kim glaring at us.

"You two are _so_ dead when I get my hands on you guys", said Kim.

The guys were looking at Kim in shock and so were me and Zoey. Kim has never lost her temper. I should see this as an accomplishment for being the first to get Kim mad.

"Oh come on Kim it was just a joke", I said.

"Yeah we were going to get you something else, but it would have been too easy to tease you if we did", said Zoey.

"And what would that have been?" asked Kim.

"A nurse's outfit", said Zoey and I.

Everyone's mouth dropped when we said that. I'm sure the guys have a slight idea of what we got Kim that she doesn't want them to know. Kim seemed to snap out of her shock.

"You guys are dead!" she shouted as she ran at us. Zoey and I just laughed as we ran out of the house. I have a feeling the wedding is going to be interesting.

Two Weeks Later to wedding

The wedding was perfect. I really didn't like the first part cause it was so boring. I mean if it weren't for the fact I was standing I would have fallen asleep. The preacher was talking so slowly I felt like I was at a funeral instead of a wedding. I was so happy when it was time for the reception. The first dance was of course for the new couple. After Kim and Jared had their dance other couples went to dance. I laughed from my seat when I saw Quil dancing with Claire. It was so cute to see him dancing with her. He was practically holding her instead of dancing. I wasn't surprised when Paul stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Do you even have to ask", I said as I took his hand and got out of my seat. Paul led me to the dance floor. A slow song started to play so we had to slow dance. I was actually surprised that Paul could dance to this.

"Since when can you slow dance?" I asked.

"Since last week", said Paul grinning.

"Who taught you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mom, I didn't want to look like an idiot at the wedding", said Paul. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You can never look like an idiot", I said smiling.

"Hey everyone, it's time to cut the cake", said Emily getting everyone's attention. At the mention of food almost every guy in the pack went to the cake. I just laughed as Paul rolled his eyes. I went over to where everyone was standing and watched as Jared and Kim cut the cake. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"That's going to be us one day", he whispered in my ear.

I smiled to myself when he said that.

"Yeah except our wedding's going to be different", I said.

"Oh really how?" asked Paul.

"Mine's going to be crazy, since Zoey will want to plan the whole thing".

* * *

So what did you think. I'm gonig to get the next part up either this week or sometime next week. Please review!!!


	11. A Craptastic Birthday

Hey people, here is the next chapter. Oh i decided to put titles on the chapters now, so yeah. Well i hope you like this chapter. There is some drama in this chapter. I would also like to let you know that 'Goodbye Houston Hello La Push' is coming to an end soon(when i say soon i mean in like five chapter or so), but i would like to tell you that i plan on doing a sequel, i just have no idea what to call it. Well here is the next chapter and i hope you like it.

* * *

Fast Forward to graduation! Wahoo! Carrie's POV

Yeah, today's is graduation! I am so happy I'm finally done with high school. I plan on taking a break off of school for a year and then I'm going to go to La Push community college. I plan on majoring in mechanics and minor in literature. I want to open my own dirt bike/four wheeler store in Port Angeles.

The one thing I'm not so thrilled about is that I Emily is making me wear a dress for graduation. I mean yeah I wore one for Kim's wedding, but that's a wedding! I honestly just want to wear a pair of jeans, a baggy shirt and my converse.

Oh, but I am going to need a dress in the near future. There is another wedding in the pack.

Guess whose….Embry and Zoey! I was so happy when she told me she was getting married to Embry. All I can say is Embry is so lucky Zoey's dad knows about the whole imprinting thing. Yeah apparently Quil's dad and Zoey's dad know about the whole wolf thing and all that other good stuff. Though I think if it weren't for the fact Embry imprinted on Zoey I think her dad would have flipped out big time since Zoey is still under twenty.

I looked at my robes and the dress that was on my bed. I wonder…I put the robes on over my pajamas and saw the robes went to my feet. I could probably hide another outfit underneath this….oh well if Emily and Zoey find out I can just hide behind Paul if they try to kill me.

I smiled as I went on the stage to receive my diploma. After the guy said my name you could tell where the pack was. Some of the teachers up there covered their ears with the cheering from the pack. As soon as the ceremony was over Emily dragged me away from the crowd of people. The pack was following her as she dragged me.

"Stand here and take off the robe. I want to get a picture of you", said Emily as she pulled out a camera.

"That's going to be a problem since the zipper is in the back", I said hoping she wouldn't push it.

"I'll get it", said Zoey as she went to get the zipper.

I let out a sigh as I heard the zipper go down. I had a pretty good idea on how Zoey was going to react. The guys were quiet and were looking behind me a little scared.

"Um why does Zoey look like she's going to kill someone?" asked Seth. Yep I was right, she was mad.

"Carrie Anne Walker you better have a good reason for what I'm seeing", said Zoey obviously mad.

I let out another sigh and took the robes off. Some of the guys laughed when they saw what I was wearing. Kim and Emily just shook their heads. Instead of the blue dress they wanted me to wear I was wearing a pair of jeans, a Flyleaf shirt, and my black converse.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" asked Zoey.

"Cause I didn't want to", I said looking at my nails.

I wasn't really expecting her to do what she did next. Instead of looking at my nails I was now face first in the grass. I picked myself up and glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I stood up.

"Why didn't _you_ wear the dress", said Zoey.

"Cause I didn't want to", I said.

Zoey and I were in a glaring contest for a while before we heard a voice we were not expecting.

"God I haven't been here for a day and I see you two already want to kill each other. Can't you two get along for one day without glaring at each other?" said Jason.

"Jason!" shouted me and Zoey as we ran and tackled him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoey as we separated.

"Did you really think I was going to miss your wedding? Come on Z, don't you know me better than that", said Jason.

"True, but I didn't think you'd come here so soon", said Zoey.

"Well there are _other_ reasons I wanted to come", said Jason giving Zoey a weird look.

I looked between the two confused. They were planning something and I don't think I was going to like it.

"Care to share what you guys are talking about", I said a little peeved I was out of the loop.

"Nope", they said at the same time.

"Hey you need to show me around La Push", said Jason as he began to drag me away from everyone.

"Wait, why do I have to?" I whined as I tried to stop him.

"Cause I said so and I just like to annoy you", said Jason with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, fine. See you guys later", I said as I walked away willingly with Jason. I did notice that as I was leaving everyone had an odd look on their faces. Did they know what Jason and Zoey were planning?

* * *

Okay after showing Jason around the place, and trying not to get into trouble, I was able to get back to Sam's place. Jason was in the car with me and kept talking about how things were going at the clothing design school he was going to. He wanted me to be the model for some of his stuff, but I declined as soon as he said it was neon pink.

When I pulled into the driveway Jason stopped talking and a huge grin formed on his face. I looked at him a little confused. What was he so happy about? I got to the door and opened it.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as I went in the house.

Jason never got a chance to answer my question because everyone came out of nowhere and shouted 'Surprise!'

I jumped and I literally felt that I was going to have a heart attack. Why the crap did they do that? I guess my confusion showed because Zoey came up to me laughing.

"You really did forget?" said Zoey trying to control her laughter.

"Forget what?" I asked. Is there something I forgot?

"You knew she was going to forget. She was to busy freaking out about exams to remember this very special day", said Jason.

"Will someone please tell me what you two are talking about?" I said starting to lose my patience.

"Happy birthday Carrie", said Emily and Kim.

I looked at them in shock. Did I really forget that today was my birthday?

"I can't believe that I forgot", I muttered.

"Well luckily for you, I didn't", said Zoey.

Zoey then dragged me to the kitchen and everyone followed her and me. I was surprised to see a huge chocolate cake and some presents on the table.

"Do you think you got a big enough cake", I said sarcastically.

"Well incase you forgot the guys could probably eat the whole thing by themselves", said Kim walking up to me.

"Well hurry up and sing 'Happy Birthday' we want some cake", said Collin and Brady. I just laughed with how they were acting.

Okay the stuff everyone gave me was pretty cool. Okay well here is the list:

Sam and Emily gave me a book on mechanics (Emily must have seen me looking at it in the bookstore)

Jared and Kim gave me a new book of _A Midsummer Nights Dream _(I ended up ruining my old version by bending the cover so the binding fell apart)

Embry and Quil got me a 'Paramore' shirt and the new Cd 'Brand New Eyes'.

Zoey and Jason got me…well I tell you later what they got me. Let's just say I took one look in the bag and I decided the guys did _not_ need to see that.

Seth, Collin, and Brady got me socks for some weird reason so I decided to throw them at them.

I loved Paul's gift the most. He got me a necklace that has a small silver wolf pendant. I thought it was so sweet. I put it on as soon as I saw it.

Well everyone is basically just hanging around and talking. Some of the guys were playing 'Rock Band'. Some of them tried to sing, all I can say is that they should never quit their day jobs. I heard the doorbell ring while I was talking with Zoey.

"I'll get it", I said as I stood up.

"No you're the birthday girl you don't have to", said Zoey.

"Zoey, I'm already up so I might as well", I said as I headed to the door.

When I got to the door and opened it I was really beginning to wish I listened to Zoey and let her get the door. The last person I ever wanted to see was standing right in front of me. When I saw him I felt my temper rising.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I went outside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I turned at the door surprised when the door was slammed shut. Carrie wasn't inside so she was outside. I wonder who it is. I walked over to the window to look outside and my mouth dropped when I saw who was with Carrie.

Carrie was basically yelling at her dad. What was he doing here? Last I checked he didn't want to deal with Carrie anymore.

"What is he doing here?" I muttered.

"Who's he?" asked Jason as he looked out the window too. His mouth dropped once he saw who it was.

"Someone needs to stop her before she kills him", said Jason. Even though I wouldn't mind watching that bastard die, I don't need Carrie going to jail.

"Wait who is Carrie going to kill?" asked Embry coming over by us. He looked out the window and had a confused look on his face.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I ignored him and looked at Sam. "Sam you need to stop Carrie from killing your dad", I said. Once I said that it went dead quiet in the room. When everyone got over their shock they all went over to the window.

Carrie and her dad were now both saying stuff to each other. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but I'm sure the pack was able to hear it loud and clear. For the first time in their argument, Carrie was quiet and listened to her dad, though when he said something her mouth dropped and so did everyone's in the pack. Carrie then turned to the window and boy did she look mad.

"Sam, get out here now, hell Embry you too, then we can have a nice family reunion!" shouted Carrie glaring at her dad towards the end.

My mouth dropped. Was she saying her dad was not only her dad, Sam's dad, but also Embry's dad? I knew Embry didn't know who his father was and it was either Jake's dad, Quil's dad, or Sam's dad. Well when Embry imprinted on me that crossed out Quil's dad as being his father. I also knew that the pack was hoping it was Sam's dad, since he really isn't much of a father figure. Well I guess this ends some tension in the pack.

Carrie turned back to her dad.

"Can you really not keep it in your pants dad?! Seriously how many kids do you have? I mean how many siblings do I have that you haven't told me about? You are such a man-whore, you have no-"SLAP

Carrie was cut off when he dad slapped her across the face. I almost felt sorry for him. He has no idea he just signed his own death sentence.

It all happened so fast I almost missed it. Jared and Quil had tackled Paul to the ground when he tried to go outside. The look on Paul's face was murderous.

"Paul calm down", said Jared as he struggled to keep Paul to the ground.

"He hit her", snarled Paul.

"Hey where's Sam and Embry?" asked Kim. I looked around confused, where did they go?

"Wow, when did they get outside", said Jason looking out the window. Everyone, but Paul, Quil and Jared, went back to the window. When did Sam and Embry get outside?

Embry was standing in front of Carrie while Sam was talking with his dad. I couldn't hear anything and I kind of wish Embry was inside so he could tell me what they are saying. Carrie made a comment that seemed to make her dad mad. He then said something that shocked Carrie, Embry and Sam. The pack also looked shocked and the look on Paul's face really looked like he wanted to kill Carrie's dad. A pained look then came across Carrie's face and she tried to get to her dad, but Embry stopped her. Sam then did something that surprised everyone. He punched his dad right in the face.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW", yelled Sam. Anyone could tell he was trying not to phase, well except for Jason. Whatever their dad said must have been bad. Their dad took a few steps back before getting into his car and drove away. Sam stood there shaking and Embry finally let go of Carrie. When Embry let her go, she ran into the house.

"Hey Carrie, are you okay?" asked Emily as she went over to her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted before running to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Emily, I think you need to talk to Sam", said Embry as he came in. Emily nodded before going outside, to probably calm Sam down. I pulled Embry off to the side so I could talk with him.

"Embry what did he say?" I asked. Embry looked away, like he was uncomfortable answering.

"Embry please, she's my friend and I want to know what he said", I asked again. Embry let out a sigh before answering.

"He called her a troublesome brat and that maybe it was a good thing that her mom died so she wouldn't have to deal with her anymore", said Embry.

"He didn't", I said shocked. Why in the world would he say that?

"Yeah", said Embry.

"I'm going to go and talk to her", I said heading to her room.

* * *

Carrie's POV

I can't believe him! How could he say that?! He doesn't even know me so he had no right to say any of that! After I ran into my room I sat on my bed rocking back and forth trying to calm down. I didn't want to cry and let my dad get to me.

I heard the door open, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I felt someone sit next to me, but I still refused to acknowledge them.

"Carrie do you want to talk", said Zoey slowly. I shook my head.

"Are you sure, you know you can talk if you want to", said Zoey. I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice to break if I talked. Right now I really wanted to cry, but I knew Zoey wouldn't let me cry without talking about it afterwards. Zoey seemed to sense why I didn't want to talk and got up. She got to my door before turning around.

"Do you want me to get Paul?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. Zoey then left my room. Almost as soon as she left Paul came into my room. He came over and immediately pulled me into his chest. When he did that I finally let the tears fall.

"Shh, it's okay", said Paul as he rubbed my back.

"I-I hate him", I said in between sobs.

"Trust me, we all do", said Paul. For awhile I just sat there and cried while Paul rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down. When I was done crying we just sat there.

"How are you feeling?" asked Paul.

"I've been better, but I'm good", I said.

"I want to kill him", muttered Paul. I looked at him confused.

"I want to kill him for hitting you", said Paul.

"Don't worry, Sam got in a punch", I said resting my head on his chest.

"I know, I just wish I had too", said Paul. I laughed slightly. I then remembered a very new and important detail.

"Oh my God", I said my mouth dropping slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul. I ignored him and ran out of my room. I went to the living room and saw that everyone was still here. When I entered the room everyone went quiet.

"Carrie, are you okay?" asked Kim walking over to me.

"Yep, where's Zoey?" I asked excited. I wonder if the others figured it out yet.

"I'm here, what's up?" asked Zoey walking over to me.

"Guess what I just remembered, well figured out", I said jumping up and down.

"Um, what?" asked Zoey, looking at me confused.

"Well since Embry's my half-brother and you two are getting married that's going to make you my sister-in-law", I said excited.

"I guess that does", said Zoey smiling. I stood there smiling back. Now I can't wait for Zoey's and Embry's wedding to come around.

* * *

Well what did you think. The next chapter is going to be Zoey's and Embry's wedding. I plan on writing a lot more about this wedding than Kim's so it may take me longer to update. Well please review!


	12. Wedding Preperations

Hi guys. Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but here is the next chapter. Well here it is Zoey's wedding! Oh and there is going to be another chapter about Zoey's wedding. I wasn't going to do this orignally, but a friend of mine suggested it and I thought it was pretty good. So here is the next chapter. I do not own Twilight only my Ocs.

* * *

Fast forward three weeks before the wedding! Carrie's POV

WOHOOOOO! Three weeks till the wedding! We have almost everything done. We got Zoey's dress and the bridesmaid dresses. **(PICS ON PROFILE) **The only thing we have not done yet is the Bachelorette Party. Oh and Zoey's parents came to La Push yesterday. It was a little awkward for Embry. He never met Zoey's parents face to face; he only really talked to them in video chats and on the phone.

Oh the cool thing is that Jason and I got to plan Zoey's Bachelorette Party. It is going to be _wild, _well the presents will be not so much the party. I'm just happy that Zoey's mom won't be there. Some of the stuff I don't think she would approve of. Well Emily wasn't coming because she wanted a break from all the crazy stuff, so it's just going to be me, Jason, Kim, and Zoey.

Kim, Jason and I were staking out Quil's place. Zoey and her parents were staying there until the wedding and then Zoey was going to move in with Embry. The thing I thought was funny was that Zoey had no idea when her party was. We finally saw Zoey come out and then we charged. Jason and I grabbed her by the sides and Kim opened one of the backdoors of her car.

"What is going on?" asked Zoey as we tossed her in the back.

"Hun did you really forget?" said Jason smirking at her.

"Your very special party that girls only have once in a lifetime", I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Embry. We all turned around and saw Embry on the porch looking at us confused.

"Nothing", I said.

"Carrie", said Embry in a warning tone.

"Oh my gosh you did a perfect impression of Sam", I said in a teasing tone.

"We're just going out for some girl time", said Jason.

"We won't do anything to crazy", I said getting in the passenger seat.

"We'll bring her back in one piece", said Jason as he got in next to Zoey.

"Bye bro", I said as Kim drove off. We went restaurant in Seattle and got a private room. It was some weird place that had a coal fire place thingy in the middle. The theme of the place was a tropical island so I can see why they had that.

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Zoey as she sat down.

"Well we have to do this thing first and I'm now glad we have that coal fireplace in here", said Jason as he pulled out a shoebox.

"What's in there?" asked Zoey.

"You know how me and Jason went picture crazy when you had boyfriends in Houston", I said.

"Yeah, which I thought was stupid, I mean I only had three boyfriends total", said Zoey.

"Well now you get to burn all of the pictures. Since you're getting married you never have to see these losers again", said Jason.

"But since Kim has no idea who they are you have to say one thing you hated the most about them", I said.

"Do I have to", whined Zoey.

"Yeah you do", I said smirking.

"Don't worry I already have the pictures sorted into three stacks so you only have to show her one picture and then you can toss the stack into the fire", said Jason handing her a stack of photos.

"Wow you did take a lot of pictures", said Kim.

"Yeah we went a little picture crazy", I said.

"Oh god, its Allen", said Zoey letting out a laugh.

"Now tell Kim something you hated about him", I said.

"The problem is I have no idea where to start. He would have this habit of making me put a plastic covering on his car seat _and_ he even kissed his car goodnight", said Zoey.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kim laughing a little bit.

"Because he was in love with it", said Jason.

"Yeah to bad he broke up with Zoey saying that she was hurting his car", I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why, what happened?" asked Kim.

"I took my baseball bat to it", said Zoey before tossing the pictures in the fireplace. Jason and I burst out laughing when she said that. Zoey wasn't that mad he broke up with her, she was actually happy but when she found out why he broke up with her, let's just say it was very interesting. I was surprised that Zoey wasn't arrested. She had done a lot of damage to the car, about ten thousand dollars worth of damage.

"Okay let's move on", said Jason pulling out stack of photos number two.

"Ugh, its Derek", complained Zoey as she saw who it was.

"I didn't think he was too bad", I said smirking.

"Liar, you wanted to strangle him as much as I did", said Zoey.

"I'm a little scared to ask, but what did he do?" asked Kim.

"I walked in on him and the captain of the cheer leading squad in a very heated make out session", said Zoey.

"Then he tried to say Zoey was seeing things and he was helping her with something", said Jason.

"No way, what a jerk", said Kim. Zoey looked in the box and let out a groan.

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"You had to put Creeper's pictures in here too", whined Zoey.

"Hey you have to burn all ex pictures, that includes Creeper", said Jason.

"Who's Creeper?' asked Kim.

"The weirdest guy in the world", I said.

"Ugh, don't remind me of him. I had to get a freaking restraining order on him", complained Zoey. Kim's eyes widened with that statement.

"Why, what did he do?" asked Kim.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, even when I broke up with him. He kept saying I was his and no one else was going to have me. It was so creepy", said Zoey.

"It sounds creepy", said Kim.

"Okay, now that that's done lets get to the gifts", said Jason holding up a wrapped box. Kim grabbed her gift from under her seat. Zoey looked at me as if waiting for me to pull mine out.

"You'll get mine at your wedding", I said. Jason looked at me shocked behind Zoey so she wouldn't see him. He mouthed 'You're really going to do it'. I just nodded and the look on his face was priceless.

"Okay let's start with Kim", I said diverting the attention to Kim. Kim had a slight smirk on her face as she handed Zoey a bag. Zoey looked in the bag and a slight blush formed on her face.

"Hey no re-gifting", said Zoey as she pulled out a box of sexual chocolates. It was identical to the one we got Kim for her bachelorette party.

"I didn't re-gift. I bought you one. I ended up using mine", said Kim. We all looked at her in shock. Did she really use it?

"No way", I said.

"Kim, _why_ did you not tell us that? I could have gotten you some more", said Zoey smirking.

"Jared didn't want me to tell you guys", said Kim.

"Well looks like Kim has a kinky side to her", I said.

"Now it's time for my gift", said Jason dropping a box in front of Zoey.

"Now it's time for me to leave for a sec", I said getting up.

"Why", whined Zoey grabbing my arm.

"I really don't want to see what Jason got you, considering that Embry is going to see that on your wedding night and I really don't want to know about my brother's love life", I said.

"Well to bad girly. You get to see what I got her", said Jason tackling me to the floor.

"I don't want to", I whined trying to get him off of me. Zoey opened the box and turned a bright red. Kim looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"Oh Embry is going to die when he sees that", said Kim trying to hold back her laughter.

"Take it out so Carrie can see", said Jason.

"No! I don't want to see it", I said. Zoey just sat there looking in the box.

"I'll take it out then", said Kim picking up whatever was in the box. Kim pulled out a white lingerie that was basically see through and a pair of angel wings.

"AGHHH! MY EYES!" I screamed. Kim and Jason just laughed at my reaction.

Great now I'm mentally scarred for life.

* * *

On the way back Jason and Kim kept poking fun at me, but I had a good reason for my reaction. I mean who wants to see what your best friend, who you think of as a sister, is wearing on her wedding night when the guy she is marrying is your brother. I know I don't.

I stormed into Sam's place with Jason and Kim _still_ making fun of me. Zoey came in hiding the gift from Jason at the bottom of the bag she had. The pack was at Sam's place eating. After the tenth comment from Jason I kind of snapped.

"Jason one more word and I swear you will regret it", I said.

"Carrie calm down", said Paul coming up behind me.

"You didn't have to go through my nightmare though", I muttered.

"Oh come on how bad could it have been?" asked Paul.

"How bad was what?' asked Embry coming up to Zoey.

"Her party", I said pointing at Zoey.

"And here I was thinking I would have to be worried about her", said Embry kissing Zoey on the cheek.

"Oh laugh it up bro you would not be laughing if you were in my shoes", I said.

"Oh really surprise me", said Embry smirking.

"Okay, imagine seeing what I would be wearing on my wedding-"

"You'll be wearing a white dress. How is that bad?" asked Embry in a challenging tone.

"Well if you let me finish, imagine knowing what I'll be wearing on my wedding _night_", I said. That made him go quiet. He then shot a glare towards Paul. It was kind of funny, because Paul actually flinched from the glare.

"Hey don't glare at Paul. You asked, so it's your own fault", I said.

"Yeah I'm starting to wish I didn't", muttered Embry. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same thing to me.

* * *

Fast forward to Wedding

Yeah it's finally the day of the wedding. All of the girls are at Quil's place and the guy's are at Sam's place. We decided to go with the traditional thing with the groom can't see the bride until the wedding.

Well Emily was helping Zoey get her hair done. Zoey was already in her dress and everyone was in their dresses too. We had Jason go ahead to the church to make sure everything was right. Sometimes its great to have a friend with OCD. I was finishing putting Claire's hair into a braid when Quil came into the kitchen.

"Quil what are you doing here?" asked Kim as she got Emily the make up that Zoey was going to wear.

"Just checking up on Claire", he said. It was then I noticed what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing the tux like he was supposed to, he was wearing a pair of cut offs and a baggy shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him. After Quil checked on Claire he headed for the door.

"Quil freeze", I said. He froze and turned around to look at me.

"Why did you tell him to freeze?" asked Emily.

"Is he really that pathetic?" I asked Quil, ignoring Emily.

"Is who pathetic?" asked Zoey.

"Embry. I think he sent Quil so he could phase before the wedding so he could see you in the dress", I said.

Quil looked at us all nervously. So I was right.

"Quil don't you dare phase. He can't see me till the wedding", said Zoey glaring at Quil. I let out a sigh and grabbed my phone and called Sam, putting it on speaker as I called him.

"Hello", said Sam.

"Hey Sam can you put me on speaker", I asked. I heard Sam hit a button.

"Go ahead", he said.

"Hey Embry are you really that pathetic?" I asked.

"What?" said Embry. I rolled my eyes. He knew what I was talking about.

"You couldn't wait to see Zoey in her dress so you sent Quil to see her and then have him phase later", I stated. It was quiet but I could hear someone laugh on the other line.

"Hey Sam I need you to do something for me", I said.

"What?" asked Sam.

"If Quil phases I want you to order Paul that he can't talk or be near me for a week", I said. I felt all the girls looking at me in shock.

"Why?!" exclaimed Paul obviously mad.

"Embry is not allowed to see Zoey before the wedding and if Quil phases you get punished for it", I said.

"Sucks to be you", said Jared laughing a bit.

"Since you find that so funny Jared, if Quil phases you can sleep on the couch for a week", said Kim.

"What?!" said Jared, sounding as mad as Paul.

"Carrie I'm not giving them those orders", said Sam.

"Sam if you don't you can find your self sleeping at one of the guy's place for the rest of the _month_", said Emily as she did Zoey's makeup. I looked at Emily surprised. I also had to stop myself from laughing since today was the fifth of November. Sam would have to wait twenty five days before he could stay in the same house as Emily.

"Oh and you can't order Quil not to phase he has to make that decision on his own", I said.

"Quil if you phase so help me-" I hung up cutting off Paul. I turned toward Quil and saw he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You need to get back so that all the guys can be in one place", I said while grinning. Quil just nodded and ran outside. I didn't hear the noise I normally hear when they phase so I knew Quil hadn't. He probably didn't want to deal with Paul and Jared when he got back.

"Okay we're all good. Now we need to get to the church. Jason's probably wondering where we are at", I said.

"Okay, I just finished Zoey's make up", said Emily.

"Thanks Emily", said Zoey giving her a hug.

We all got into Emily's car and headed to the church. We saw Jason pacing back in forth outside in front of the church. His head snapped in our direction when we pulled in.

"There you are. We need to get the last things done. I have the bridesmaid bouquet and Zoey's bouquet in the prep room", said Jason ushering us in.

At times it suck having an OCD friend who wants everything done when they want it.

All the girls, and Jason, were in the prep room waiting for everyone to get here. I knew the guys were going to be a little tense since the Cullens were going to be here. I guess Zoey and Alice bonded over planning the wedding and that's why she invited them. I was tapping my foot being a little impatient when Paul stuck his head into the door.

"Hey you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yep everything is done", said Emily. Zoey was nervously messing with her bouquet. Jason saw her and slapped her hand.

"If you mess that up, so help me Zoey", threatened Jason. I just smiled and went over to Paul.

"You know you're going to have to go with the rest of the guys soon", I said.

"I still have five minutes", said Paul grinning.

"Not when Sam and Embry realizes you're missing", I said kissing him on the cheek. Paul let out a sigh.

"True", he said.

Jared then came next to the door.

"Sam wants you back with the guys", he said.

"Told you", I said grinning. Paul sighed again before following Jared. Zoey's mom came into the room five minutes later.

"Okay everyone is here. Zoey your dad is waiting for you and your brother is sitting near the front. Okay we need to go now", she said looking at the clock in the room. I went over to Zoey and gave her a quick hug.

"Bet you can't wait", I said grinning.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous", said Zoey.

"Name one bride who isn't nervous on her wedding day", I said smiling.

I was so excited as I walked down the aisle with Paul. I'm pretty sure everyone was. As we got closer to Embry and the priest I could have sworn Embry looked nervous. I had to stop myself from jumping in excitement when I saw Zoey and her dad finally come down the aisle. I was so excited. In just a few minutes Zoey and I were going to be in-laws. When Zoey finally made it to Embry I could see she was trying not to cry. The priest began talking and I zoned out for a bit. After I awhile I started to pay attention again.

"Now if anyone has any reason why these two should not wed please speak now", said the priest.

I resisted the urge to snort. Who was going to object to this wedding. I mean Zoey and Embry are obviously meant for each other, plus Zoey is Embry's imprint. Just as the priest was about to talk again. We then heard the words that no one was expecting or wanted to hear.

"You can't have her! Zoey's mine!"


	13. Wedding Smackdown and Some Tears

Hi guys. Here is the new chapter. Before I go on I have an announcement. You know how I had mentioned that I would be ending **Goodbye Houston Hello La Push**, well i'm not going to end it anytime soon, well I don't think I am. My friend convinced me to do more than what i had planned to do(More like threaten to delete my AP paper that was do the next day and shred the hard copy I had) Well I will be adding more chapters. Well here is the chapter. I do not own Twilight only my Ocs.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I turned and felt my mouth drop when I saw who had said that. There standing in the church was Kyle, aka Creeper. I couldn't believe it. He was here and he just ruined one of the most important days of my life.

"Zoey's mine", he said taking a step closer to me.

"What are you doing here", I asked trying to keep my temper in check. Right now I was furious. Okay scratch that I was beyond furious.

"To get you", he said.

"I don't belong to you and I don't want to see you ever again", I said. I was shaking in anger right now. I could just imagine myself running him over with my Jeep. I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over it either.

I saw my dad and brother, Ian, stand up. It was obvious that they were both mad. Hmm... I wonder if Ian still has his shotgun in his truck. I may need to borrow that.

"You're violating your restraining order", said my dad. I saw Embry tense when my dad mentioned the restraining order. I probably should explain that to him later.

"No I'm not. It's only for the state of Texas. Zoey's in Washington so I'm not violating it", said Kyle.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard your parents were going to Forks for your wedding so I came too. I needed you to stop making this mistake", said Kyle.

"The only mistake I made was to date you", I said gritting my teeth.

"No, you love me and you proved it when we made love", said Kyle.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" I shrieked. I was going to kill him. I took a step forward to kick his ass when a bouquet of flowers flew by me and hit Kyle in the face. I turned to see who threw it and was scared with what I was seeing.

Carrie was shaking like crazy and her face was red in anger. I thought she was going to phase into a wolf for a second. She walked over until she was right in front of Kyle. Her hands were still shaking. I saw Paul make a move towards her, but Quil and Jake stopped him.

"You have five seconds to turn around and get out of here or else", said Carrie. I was terrified when I heard her talk. Her voice was full of anger. I have never seen Carrie this mad before. It was actually really scary.

"Or what bitch", said Kyle. Wrong thing to say stupid.

Carrie pulled back her hand and hit Kyle right in the face. Everyone could hear the sickening crack as her fist hit his face. Kyle landed on the floor and was holding what appeared to be a bloody nose. I am pretty sure that she broke his nose. He stood up holding his nose and glared at Carrie.

"That's not going to stop me", he said shoving past Carrie.

Carrie then did something I was not expecting. She grabbed Kyle's arm with one hand and with the other grabbed the front of his shirt and flipped him. It was a move we had learned in our mixed martial arts class back in Houston. You would grab the person's arm and use their weight to help you flip them. Carrie always had a hard time with that move and was not able to do it. So I was definitely surprised that she was able to do it now in a dress and in heels. I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the floor in shock along with everyone else.

Carrie walked past Kyle and grabbed his hair as she went by. She ended up dragging him to the back of the room and went into the room I had just been in. She walked in a few feet before letting go of Kyle and going over to the door to close it.

Now I probably needed to super-hearing that the pack and the Cullens have to hear Kyle, but I did not need to have the super-hearing to hear Carrie.

"YOU LOUSY DIRTBAG. YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT ZOEY WANTED YOU BACK AFTER YOU HEAR SHE'S GETTING _MARRIED_!" shouted Carrie. I could hear the sound of something getting beat up and I knew that Carrie was using Kyle as a punching bag.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO WISH YOU KEPT YOUR LOUSY ASS BACK IN HOUSTON WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! NOT ONLY DID YOU COME AND SCREW UP MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING, BUT YOU ALSO SCREW UP MY _BROTHER'S_ WEDDING!" shouted Carrie.

I noticed that the light under the door separating the two rooms went out. Did someone turn the lights off? My suspicions were confirmed when Carrie started talking, well shouting, again.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS IS GOING TO MAKE IT HARDER FOR ME TO FIND YOU!" she shouted.

Just then the doors connecting the two rooms opened and Kyle stepped out, well I think it was Kyle. His bottom lip was busted, his right eye was swelling and the left side of his face was already purple. He looked around, probably trying to find a way out when he suddenly fell on his face. It was like someone grabbed his legs and pulled back.

Okay you know in some really bad horror movie you see someone being dragged into a dark room and they grab the floor screaming 'Help', well that was happening at my wedding.

"Someone help me!" screamed Kyle as he was dragged back into the room. Once he was in the room the doors shut on him. It was actually very creepy. We then heard the sound of some more punches or kicks being thrown then it was dead quiet.

The doors opened and then Carrie came out. The thing that freaked me out was that she didn't look like she just beat the crap out of someone. She looked the same before she beat Kyle up. I mean not even her hair was messed up. She just walked down the aisle like nothing was wrong, picked up her bouquet of flowers and walked back over to where all my bridesmaid where.

"Oh you can continue. He realized he was at the wrong place", said Carrie looking at the priest. The priest let out a nervous cough before starting where he left off. I was so shocked by what Carrie did that I completely missed what the priest said until Embry had kissed me. Well I guess I win for having the most interesting wedding in the pack.

* * *

Afterward we all headed into the area where the reception would be. Me, Embry, my parents, Jason, Sam and Emily went to the main table and everyone else went to the other tables. Emmet and Jasper came by my table and when they did Embry and Sam tensed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when they did that.

"I've got to say this is the best wedding I've been to so far", said Emmet while laughing.

"You're just saying that cause there was a mini-wrestling match", I said. Emmet pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Yep, that's mainly the reason", said Emmet before leaving to go where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Well he's right with that", said Embry. I then noticed that Jason was missing from the table.

"Hey where did Jason go?" I asked looking around.

Just then Paul came over to the table.

"Have you guys seen Carrie, she just disappeared", said Paul.

I felt my eyes narrow. It was never a good thing if those two disappeared, because that meant they were planning something against me. Then I heard my mom try to muffle a laugh. I looked at her with wide eyes. Did she know what they were doing?

"Mom what are you not telling me?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing dear", she said waving me off.

"Liar I know you know something", I said.

"You're right, but I'm not telling you. If I did you wouldn't believe me and also I think you would be mad if I did", said my mom. I was about to try to make her tell me when I saw Jason in the middle of the room. I then noticed that there was a small stage set up in the back and that the lights were off there. I don't think I'm going to like what's going to happen now.

"Hey everyone", said Jason getting all of our attention.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you guys have thought this has been an interesting wedding so far", said Jason. A few laughs were heard in the crowd.

"Okay by a show of hands who was invited and they knew Zoey and Carrie from Houston", said Jason. About eight people raised there hands. I had only invited my close friends from Houston.

"Okay so only you guys are going to know how important this is and a few others. Zoey this is Carrie's present to you from your bachelorette party, and I guess you and Embry can think of it as a wedding present", said Jason before coming back to my table.

Before I could get a word out that's when I heard it. A piano was playing. The lights turned on and I saw Carrie playing the piano. I felt my mouth drop. I had to be dreaming. Carrie has not gone near a piano since her mom died. Carrie's mom had taught her how to play, but when she died Carrie refused to go near or even look at a piano. I then realized that I was crying. She then started to sing. God I had to be dreaming. Carrie hasn't tried to sing since her mom died either.

I felt the tears come down harder when I listened to the lyrics. It was a song I had written when I was sixteen. I would write songs and Carrie would sing them. After Carrie had read over the lyrics of this song she had promised me she was only going to sing the song on my wedding day. After her mom died I did not think she was going to keep that promise.

"Hey babe, why are you crying?" asked Embry.

"I'm just really happy right now", I said.

"You should be. I didn't think she was going to do it", said Jason as he sat down.

"Why is this so special?" asked Emily.

"Back in Houston Carrie would always be at a piano trying to make new songs and singing, but when her mom died she never went near one or looked at one. Her mom had taught her how to play and I guess she stopped when her mom died", said Jason.

"If that's true then why is she playing now?" asked Paul.

"When I was sixteen I had written a song and Carrie had promised me that she would sing it on my wedding day. I never thought she was going to keep that promise", I said.

Once Carrie was done I got up and ran over to her basically tackling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much", I whispered, even though most of the people there would hear me.

"I told you I what I was going to do", said Carrie.

"I never thought you would though", I said.

"Well I figured it was time for me to play again", said Carrie pulling back.

It was when she pulled back that I noticed something. Carrie was smiling. Yeah I know, why are you noticing that or is that important. This was important. Carrie was smiling a real smile. Yeah her other smiles have been real, but there were not like the smiles she would do back in Houston. In fact she hasn't smiled like that since her mom died. No doubt Paul could notice a difference in this smile compared to her others.

I let a smile of my own come on my face. I knew Carrie was going to be acting more like herself for now on, which may not be good for the pack if they decided to mess with her. I gave Carrie another hug.

"Best day ever", I said.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	14. Christmas Surprises

Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. i meant to put this up Christmas Eve, but i forgot and other things came up so I now have the time to out up the next chapter. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Fast Forward to two days before Christmas

Carrie's POV

YAY!!! Only two days till Christmas! I love Christmas because of the food, presents, friends, family, presents, staying up late on Christmas day and did I mention presents. I can't wait for everyone to see what I got them. The only person I haven't gotten a present yet is Paul. I know, I'm horrible. I just have no idea what to get him.

I mean I got him something I thought he would like but then I overheard him talking to the guys that he didn't like something which happened to be the thing I had bought for him. So I had to returned what I got him and now I have no idea what to get him! I'm so ready to start ripping my hair out!

Well anyways I was in the mall at Port Angeles going through the stores trying to find a gift for Paul. I never thought it would be hard trying to find a gift for him. The thing that sucked was that I didn't even have the slightest idea of what he wanted. I was about to go home and give up for the day when I passed by a window. I quickly glanced in just in case I saw something and I was happy I did.

There sitting right in front was a pocket knife. The pocket knife had a silver wolf craved into the handle and I immediately knew Paul was going to love it. I quickly ran into the store and bought it before someone could beat me to it. Honestly I probably would have tackled the unfortunate person who would have tried to buy it instead of me.

* * *

I was so happy when I got home knowing I was done with my Christmas shopping. But I was surprised with the scene I was met with when I got back. Paul was sitting on the couch looking like he was scared and Sam was glaring at the back of his head as if he was waiting for his glare to burn a hole in the back of Paul's head. Emily was just watching with a smile on her face. Why was she smiling in this situation.

"Um is something wrong", I asked a little nervous to hear the answer.

As soon as I spoke Sam and Paul seemed to snap out of whatever put them in that mood. Paul seemed happy to see me and Sam looked like he was forcing himself to calm down.

"Nothing's wrong", said Paul.

"Yeah right", I muttered, but I let it slide. I could get it out of Paul later. I headed to my room to put Paul's gift up.

"What's in the bag?" asked Paul as he followed me.

"Someone's gift", I said as I put the bag in my closet.

"Can I see?" asked Paul.

"Nope", I said heading back to the living room.

"Why not Carrie", whined Paul.

"Because if I show it to you, you may think about it while on patrol and the guys will know about it too", I reasoned.

"Fair enough", said Paul as he sat on the couch.

"Now I have a question for you", I said noticing that Emily and Sam were not in the living room anymore.

"What is it?" asked Paul pulling my arm so I was sitting next to him.

"Why did Sam look like he wanted to kill you?" I asked looking up at him.

A nervous look suddenly came across Paul's face. I knew whatever it was made him uncomfortable.

"It was nothing, just forget about it", said Paul looking at the ceiling.

"Liar now tell me", I said glaring at him slightly.

"It really was nothing Carrie", said Paul still not looking at me.

"Then look at me and say it", I said.

Paul just stayed quiet and did not look at me. I let out a sigh.

"Fine I'll just go ask Sam or Emily. One of them is bound to tell me", I said getting up.

"Carrie I'll tell you, but not right now okay", said Paul as he grabbed my arm.

"You promise", I said looking at him.

"I promise", said Paul. Well I knew he was telling the truth because he actually looked at me when he said that.

"I'm going to make sure you keep that promise", I said as I sat back down.

* * *

Next Day

Okay I am a little frustrated right now. Apparently all the guys know why Sam wanted to attack Paul. Sam told Embry and both of them were glaring at Paul. The rest of the pack find it funny. I tried asking Seth if he would tell me, but he wouldn't. I really want to know what they are hiding from me. Hell I mean Kim and Zoey know, but they won't tell me! When I asked Zoey she just said 'You'll find out later' with a big grin on her face. I hate it when everyone knows what's going on, but I'm left out of secret. Seriously if Paul doesn't tell me soon I am going to lose it!

* * *

Later That Nightshade

Well all of the guys are over at Sam's. We're having a Christmas Party. This is one of the few nights that the guys get the entire night off from patrol. I'm happy that the guys get tonight off so we can all spend some time together. A lot of the guys wanted to open presents now. After awhile Emily gave in saying that they could open their gifts. I refused to open mine saying that it wasn't actually Christmas day and that I was going to wait. As I watched the guys open their gifts Paul came over to me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec", said Paul.

"Sure", I said.

Paul grabbed my hand and started walking to the back door. We slipped out without many people noticing, but when Kim saw me a huge grin formed on her face. I wonder why she was smiling? We kept walking and soon we were at the beach. It looked really pretty tonight with the full moon hitting the ocean.

Unfortunately it was also cold and I felt a shiver go threw my body. I forgot a jacket before going with Paul. Paul noticed and immediately became worried.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Paul.

"Yeah I just forgot a jacket", I said.

"You want me to go get it for you" offered Paul.

"No I'll be fine I have a personal heater", I said smirking.

"Oh really where is it", said Paul smirking back.

"Right here", I said giving him a hug. Paul just laughed and hugged me back. I turned in the hug so my back was to Paul and I looked up at the sky.

"The sky looks pretty tonight", I whispered.

"Your right, it does", said Paul resting his head on my shoulder. It was quiet for a few minutes, but it was broken by Paul.

"You still want to know why Sam looked like he wanted to kill me", said Paul.

"Sure", I said still looking up and the sky. I felt Paul let go of me. I figure he was going to tell me on the way back to the house. I turned around and I felt my heartbeat stop with what I was seeing.

Paul was on one leg and he was holding out a simple silver ring with a diamond on it. I covered my mouth with my hands. He wasn't going to ask what I think he was, was he?

"Carrie, you mean the world to me and I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to spend every minute of my life with you. I also want you to be my wife. Carrie will you marry me?" said Paul.

I stood there in shock. I kept trying to tell my body to say yes, but nothing seemed to come out. I felt tears fill my eyes as my body decided to function properly.

"Yes, I'll be your wife", I said tackling him into a hug.

"Thank you", said Paul returning the hug. After he put the ring on my hand we both headed back to Sam's place. I was so excited to tell everyone even though I had a feeling that they knew already. As soon as we walked through the door I was bombarded by Kim and Zoey.

"So did he ask you?" they both said.

"Yes", I said.

"Well what did you say?" asked Kim.

"Yeah what did you say?" said Zoey.

"I said yes", I said holding up my hand so they could see the ring. Both of them squealed, I wasn't surprised that Kim did I was surprised that Zoey did. Before I could say anything else I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw that it was Alice. I answered my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Alice", I said.

"Congratulations", said Alice.

"Okay how do you know. I though you couldn't see the pack", I said a little surprised she knew.

"I saw you and Zoey coming over tomorrow and I saw the ring", said Alice.

"So I guess I don't need to come over tomorrow then", I said.

"Well you should because me and Zoey are going to be in a small argument", said Alice.

"Over what?" asked Zoey.

"Over who plans Carrie's wedding", said Alice.

"Oh hell no. I get to plan her wedding", said Zoey glaring at my phone.

"We will see, we will see", said Alice before hanging up.

"Alice don't you hang up! Give me your phone. She is not going to plan your wedding. I get first dibs cause I'm your sister-in-law", said Zoey snatching my phone from my hand. I just laughed as Zoey called Alice and was arguing over the phone. It was funny watching Embry trying to take the phone from her. At one point she slapped his hand and ended up hurting herself when she did. Things are going to be interesting before my wedding.

* * *

Well what did you guys think. I really would like it if you guys reviewed. Oh and i'm going to be posting a new story soon. It's going to be a CollinxOC this time with a slight BradyxOC. A friend of mine is asking me to do it so I'm just letting you know. Oh and i do need some ideas for the next chapter, like do you want me to put the arguement between Zoey and Alice in the next chapter. I do have a slight idea of what I'm going to put, but i need a little more so the chapter will be better.


	15. My Nightmare Returns

Hi everyone. I know I have been MIA on this story for awhile along with my other stories and I am sorry for that. Over the past year I had very troubling news and lost my motivation to write, but now I am starting to get my motivation back and I will be slowly updating my stories. It will take awhile for me to update them but if you give me time I will keep updating them. Once again sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter just to let you know. I do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

I let out a sigh at the scene before me. Zoey was shouting and throwing stuff at Alice. I tried to ignore the headache that was coming, but it didn't work.

I still can't believe that I let Zoey drag me along so I could watch the fight between her and Alice. I'm just happy she let me open up the rest of my Christmas presents before dragging me here.

Zoey just walked right on in and started arguing with Alice saying she had dibs first since she is my sister-in-law. I'm just happy that Zoey is throwing non-breakable items.

"I don't care what you say _I am going to plan her wedding_", said Zoey throwing a pillow. I swear that was the tenth time she said that.

"But I never get to do this stuff", said Alice.

"Liar you helped plan my wedding", said Zoey.

"But I want to plan Carrie's, she's only going to get married once", said Alice.

"I don't care, you live forever so you can plan as many weddings as you want", said Zoey trying to find another pillow to throw.

"You aren't going to listen to a word I say are you", said Alice.

"Nope", said Zoey throwing a pillow.

"Fine then can I help plan the wedding", said Alice. Zoey stopped mid-throw of a pillow.

"Fine, but I pick out her dress", said Zoey while putting down the pillow she had. Alice just smiled and walked away.

"I knew you would see things my way sooner or later", said Alice as she left the room. I let out a sigh and got up from the couch.

"Well you two can talk about the wedding and I am going to go and talk with Paul", I said heading for the door. They both ignored me already engrossed in some plans for my wedding. One would think that I would want to plan it, but no. I only really want to pick out my wedding dress. I got into my car and headed to Paul's place.

It didn't take long for me to get there. I went to the door and knocked. I know the rest of the pack don't even bother to knock, but I still think you should. When Paul answered I saw a tired look on his face, but it disappeared when he saw me.

"Hey", I said smiling at him.

"Hey", said Paul as he pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart I saw bags under his eyes.

"Are you tired, cause I can come back later", I said. I didn't want to make him stay up if he wanted to sleep.

"No, I'm fine", he said smiling.

"Just got off patrol", I said still looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm fine", he said. I dropped it after that, because I don't think he would let me leave to let him get some sleep.

"So how has your day been so far?" asked Paul as we went to sit on his couch.

"Stressful. Zoey dragged me along just so I could watch the argument between her and Alice", I said.

"Was it fun?" asked Paul.

"Not really. I was a little worried in case Zoey broke something of theirs", I said.

"You want to watch something?" asked Paul turning on his tv.

"Sure, but I want to pick", I said taking the remote from him. I started scanning channels looking for something I knew Paul thought was boring. I know it may sound mean, but I want it to bore him so he'll get some sleep. I know he won't willingly sleep while I'm here and he won't let me leave so he can get some sleep. I finally decided on a show on the food channel. It was a cake decorating competition and I knew Paul found this boring.

Not even five minutes into the show Paul had fallen asleep and his head was on my lap. I smiled as I looked at him, then I realized my plan backfired slightly. I couldn't leave without waking him up. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone trying not to wake him up. I called Sam's place.

"Hello", said Emily.

"Hey Emily, I don't think I'll be coming home soon", I said.

"Why not?' she asked.

"After Zoey's argument with Alice I went to see Paul, but he looked dead tired so I tricked him into falling asleep. When he fell asleep his head ended up in my lap and I can't move without waking him up", I said.

"Okay, I'll let Sam know", said Emily.

"Thanks", I said before hanging up. I watched show for a few minutes. I felt my eyelids fell heavy. I guess Paul's not the only one who finds this boring. That was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

* * *

My dream was odd. I was on the beach in this white dress and I was barefoot. I walked around and saw that I was the only one around. I walked along the shore watching the waves rock back and forth. I heard the sand give way behind me and turned around. When I did I immediately wished I hadn't. There a few feet from me was the vampire that put me in a coma.

"You're dead", I said scared with what I was seeing. He just smiled and took a step towards me.

"How can I possibly be dead if I'm right here", he said in a taunting voice.

"No the Cullens and Jake killed you", I said my voice shaking slightly. How the hell is this possible? He was killed I know for a fact he was. Alice had told me they made sure he was dead and had told me he was by himself. So he had no one to help him. He was suddenly in front of me with a hand around my throat.

"Well I'm alive and I'm here to finish what I started", he said. He raised his other hand ready to strike me. Just as his hand was about to come in contact with my face I screamed.

I shot up from the couch screaming. I surprised the hell out of Kim. Honestly I was too scared to even ask why she was here and Paul wasn't. I curled up into a ball and started to cry. That dream had scared the hell out of me.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" asked Kim as she came over to me. I ignored her and just kept crying. I don't think I could have answered Kim if I wanted to. It was like my brain my just telling me to cry and that was it.

Kim pulled her phone out and called a number.

"Emily, is Paul there? He needs to get over here _now_", said Kim. Kim was quiet for a minute.

"I don't know. She just woke up screaming and I can't get her to talk to me. She's just crying. I'm trying to get her to calm down, but it's like she can't hear me. Emily just get Paul here as fast as you can", said Kim. She hung up after that.

"Carrie, Paul is going to be here soon. He's on patrol right now, but Emily is having someone get him, okay", she said. I just kept crying. It was so weird that I couldn't stop crying for a second to respond to what Kim said.

In less than five minutes the front door was slammed opened and Paul was in front of me in an instant. Jared came in the room a few seconds later.

"Carrie, baby calm down", said Paul as he pulled me to his chest. I stopped sobbing, but the tears were still running down my face. Jared looked at me for a minute.

"I think she's having a panic attack", he said. Paul pulled me closer to his chest.

"Carrie you need to calm down. It was just a dream", said Paul running his fingers through my hair. I just kept crying and hanging on to Paul like my life depended on it. I was briefly aware that Kim and Jared had left.

After who knows how long I was finally able to calm down and my crying had stopped. Paul and I just sat there like that for awhile until he broke the silence.

"Carrie what was that about?" asked Paul. I just shook my head and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Carrie please tell me", begged Paul.

"Just a very very bad dream", I said quietly. I heard Paul let out a sigh.

"About what?" he asked.

"It was about the vampire that tried to kill me", I said. I felt Paul tense and shake slightly. I knew he hated what had happened to me. Zoey had told me that while I was in a coma Paul was acting like the walking dead. So that was a topic we avoided at all costs.

"He was back and had said that he was going to finish what he had started", I said. Paul's grip on my tightened considerably when I said that.

"Carrie, that leach is dead. He is never going to get you", said Paul rubbing my back.

"I know, but it still scared me. It seemed so real", I said. Paul then picked me up bridal style and headed to a room in the back of his house.

"You're staying the night", he said. I just nodded still a little shaken up from the dream.

Paul opened a door to a room which I had to guess was his. He gently laid me on the bed before getting in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective gesture as I rested my head on his chest. I guess crying made me tired because I could soon feel my eyes getting heavy.

So I ended up falling asleep listening to the soothing rhythm of Paul's heartbeat.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. That dream still freaked me out. I felt a weight around my waist and saw it was Paul's arm. I turned over and looked at Paul. He was asleep but he had a tired look in his face.

I gently moved his arm so I could get up to use the restroom. After I did my business I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw I looked like shit. I had dark bags under my eyes and my hair looked like a mess.

I turned the faucet on and splashed some water on my face hoping that might make me feel better. I looked back at my reflection and my blood ran cold. The vampire that tried to kill me was standing behind me.

I turned around but to my shock there was no one behind me. I quickly left the bathroom and looked around Paul's house. The house was empty besides Paul and me. I knew I had seen the vampire; it had not been a part of my imagination. I made my way back to Paul's bed feeling worse than before. I got into bed and cuddled close to Paul.

Paul woke up when I got back into bed and looked at me with concern. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to his chest.

"You okay babe?" he asked in groggy voice. I nodded not trusting my voice after what I just saw. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

I rest my head against Paul's chest and tried to ignore the feeling in my gut that was telling me that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.


End file.
